Avatar:The First Spiritbender-Book One: Mortal
by Littlespottedcat
Summary: Zoe has no prior memory before Katara and Sokka found her at age eight. She had knowledge that she shouldn't have and a faint memory can explain all of it. And the key to unlocking the memory is the boy in the iceberg. Contains my OC Zoe and another OC dedicated to my best friend. UNDER REWRITE!
1. The Boy in the Iceberg

**I accidently posted the wrong thing before and I'm really sorry but it is fixed no so don't hate me. This may take a while for me to update when I write it but feel free to ask any questions of me or my characters by PM and I'll respond and if I like the question I'll even post it in the next chapter. Don't for get to review at the end.**

Aoki Zoe that was the name given to me. I don't have any prior memories to waking up in the snow. The only thing I knew was my name according to Katara and Sokka but that just didn't feel right. I have the faintest memory of someone telling me something important but I have no idea what.

I was eight when Katara and Sokka found me. Their grandmother thought that I must have been wandering lost in the snow for hours before they found me collapsed in a snow drift. I was freezing cold and an Artic Foxbear lay next to me trying to keep me warm. I was eventually adopted into their family and was raised with both Katara and Sokka. We three never got along. Katara was obsessed with her waterbending, Sokka in training the other kids to protect the tribe, and me a kid who likes sitting at home with Gran-Gran cleaning our tent and playing with Niki, the artic foxbear. So I don't have a clue how I ended up on a canoe in the middle of the ocean with my two siblings trying to fish.

"It's not getting away from me this time," Sokka says, "Watch and learn, Katara. This is how you catch a fish." Katara is sitting right in front of me and lets out a soft snort. She looks into the water and spots another fish swimming past. She hesitantly takes off one of her gloves, faces the water, and starts waterbending the fish out of the water. Smiling she moves the water over the canoe towards Sokka. I bite my lip to keep from giggling already knowing that this isn't going to end well.

"Sokka look!" she said excitedly. Sokka is oblivious to what she says and to the ball of water floating behind his head.

Sokka replies, "Shush Katara, you're going to scare it away. Mmm... I can already smell it cooking." Sokka licked his lips in briefly.

"But Sokka I caught one." Katara says. Sokka decides to raise his spear and the end of it hits the small globe of water making it burst like an oversized bubble and soaking Sokka in the progress **(LOL, Soaking Sokka)**.

"Hey!" Katara shouts at the destruction of her hard work.

Angrily Sokka turns around ringing out his gloves, "how come every time you play with magic water I get soaked."

"It's not magic its water bending and it's a-" she starts to say.

"Yeah an ancient art form unique to our culture... Blah blah blah. Look, I'm just saying if I had weird powers I would keep my weirdness to myself. And Zoe why didn't you stop her."

"You're calling me weird? I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself every time I see my reflection in the water." Sokka, who had started to do that very thing, turns back to her about to come up with is oh so brilliant comebacks but was thrown forward as the canoe hits a small ice flow. He quickly grabs the oar and tried to paddle us out of the rapids that we drifted into. Katara begins to yell giving really unhelpful orders.

"Watch out! Go left, go left," I cry out. The canoe continues to go down the rapids until it's crushed between two pieces of ice, trapping the canoe.

"You call that left?" Katara asks sarcastically.

"You don't like my steering, then maybe you should have water bended us out of the ice."

"So it's my fault." She said starting to get angry.

"I knew I should have left you at home. Leave it to a bunch of girls to screw things up."

"Hey," I say.

Furious Katara started to throw her arms behind her as she talks and bending the water without realizing it. "You are the most sexist, immature, nut brained, I'm embarrassed to be related to you... ever since mum died I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing soldier..."

Both Sokka and I see the iceberg behind her start to crumble dangerously. "K-Katara..." Both of us say at the same time.

"I even wash all the cloths. Have you ever smelt your dirty socks, let me tell you not pleasant!"

"Katara settle down..." Sokka says while I say, "I'm actually the one that washes them."

"No that's it! I'm done helping you! From now on both of you are on your own!" Finishing her rant she throws her arms down one final time and it becomes too much for the iceberg to handle. Waves from the frozen ice push our ice flow back. Sokka grabs both of us and holds us to the ice. After the water calms down a bit he lets us up saying, "You've gone from weird to freakish Katara."

"You mean I did that?" She asked not completely believing it.

"Yep, congratulations," I say.

Suddenly the water in front of us starts to glow with an eerie blue light. The glow starts to get brighter and larger until a very large and round iceberg bursts through the surface. We stare at it. A person appears to be sitting in the middle of it with strange arrows that appear to be glowing. Confused and shocked we watch it longer. His eyes suddenly flew open and they also glowed with an other-worldly light.

"His alive..." I say shocked then with new gained conviction add, "We have to help!"

Katara grabs Sokka's machete and jumped over ice flows using them a stepping stone to get to the iceberg.

"Get back here! We don't know what that thing is," Sokka yells starting forward. Know it's my turn to steal from Sokka. I grab his boomerang from his back and with a neat flick of my wrist throw it.

The boomerang leaves a huge dent in the ice before flying back to my hand and when Katara hits it with the machete it shatters in an almost straight line. Air seems to explode from the ball as it shoots a beam of light into the sky.

As the wind stops and the mist clears we look up and watch in apprehension as the boy climbed on top of the ridge of ice looking down at us.

"Stop!" Sokka called to him raising his spear. The boy's tattoos and eyes stopped glowing and he boy falls off the ridge. Katara gasped running towards him being the closest and catches him before he can hit the ground. The boy is wearing an orange shawl thing over a long sleeved yellow top, belt made of the same orange material, and a pair of yellow pants. The thing that stood out the most was the sky blue arrows on his bald head and hands. As Katara continues staring at him Sokka starts poking him in the head with the end of his spear.

"Stop it!" I say and push the spear away. They boy groans, opens his storm grey eyes and Katara gasped in relief.

"I need to ask you something," the boy murmured. Katara leaned in.

"What is it?" she asks.

"Will you go penguin sledding with me?"

Katara pulled back. I thought he was going to say completely different. "Ah... sure, I guess..." Katara says.

The boy seemingly floated of the ground to his feet and looks around disoriented, "What's going on here?" He asks rubbing his head.

"You tell us. How did you get in the ice? And why aren't you frozen?" Sokka asks and started pocking him in the ribs. The child batted the spear head away and simply replied, "I'm not sure."

We hear a growl come from behind the ridge and the boy scrambles up the side. "Appa. Are you alright?" we her the boy say and a few seconds later, "Wake up buddy." Katara, Sokka, and I walk around the side of the ice and stare at the sight in front of us. The boy is trying to lift a giant bison's mouth until a large tongue comes out and licks him. The boy laughed joyfully and hugged the beast's nose, "ha-ha you're ok."

The bison gets up and shakes itself off. It had a matching arrow to the boy on its head and a saddle on its back. It also has six legs and two horns. We slowly walk towards the pair.

"What is that thing?" Sokka inquires.

"This is Appa, my flying bison." He says at the same time that I say, "It's a sky bison."

Sokka raises his eyebrow then replies sarcastically, "Right... and this is Katara my flying sister."

The bison starts breathing in sharply and the boy quickly ducks covering his heads with his hands as the bison sneezed. Sokka is covered in green snot as Appa sneezes. Sokka starts to try wiping it off in the snow but it still clings to him.

The boy staying optimistic smiles and says, "Don't worry it'll wash out." Sokka puts his hand on his face and lifts it off and both Katara and I gag as the green slim sticks to his hand.

"So do you guys live around here?" The boy asked unaware of anything wrong with the question. Upon hearing the question Sokka quickly raised his weapon and said to the water bender, "Don't answer that! Did you see that crazy bolt of light; he was probably trying to signal the fire navy."

"Oh yeah I'm show he's a spy for the fire navy," I began sarcastically, "you can tell by that evil look in his eye." The boy quickly put on an innocent face trying to prove me right.

"I'm Katara, the paranoid one is Sokka and the know it-all is Zoe. You never told us your name."

"I'm a-a-a-ah-ah choo!" The boy's face starts to scrunch up and he sneezes. He flies over fifteen feet in the air creating a powerful gust of wind. We look at him in amazement as he comes back down sliding in the snow to a stop and as if nothing happened says, "I'm Aang."

"You just sneezed and flew ten feet into the air." Sokka says.

"No duh. Way to be obvious Sokka," I say sarcastically.

Aang still unfazed by our comments looks up and said, "Really it felt higher than that."

Realization dawns on me but Katara beat me to the punch exclaims, "You're an air bender."

"Sure am." Aang replied oblivious to what was wrong.

"Giant bolts of light, bison, air benders, I think I have midnight sun madness. I'm going home to where things make sense." Sokka said while walking away until he noticed that we were stranded.

Aang jumps to the reins on Appa's head and sits down. "Well if you're stuck, Appa and I could give you a lift."

"We would love a ride." Katara agreed happily while Sokka said, "Oh no! There is no way I'm getting on that fluffy snot monster."

I look at him and ask, "Are you hoping some other monster will come and offer you a ride home, before you freeze to death?" Sokka raises his hand to speak back thinking better of it walks over and Aang helps him in.

When we were all ready Aang told us to hold on tight then called, "Yip yip!" Appa jumped into the air but fell into the water to swim instead. "Come on Appa, yip yip." Aang says and then turns to me,"hey how come you knew what Appa was?"

"Ugh, I don't know," Ii reply then look at my feet and whisper,"who am I?"

Katara climbs over the saddle onto Appa's head and asks, "Hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure..." Aang replies.

"It's just that I was wandering... with you being an air bender and all if you knew what happened to the Avatar."

He stutters as he says, "No I didn't know him... I mean I knew people who knew him but not me... sorry."

Katara got back into the saddle then called back, "ok I was just curious. Well good night."

00100100

Sokka was sitting outside our tent sharpening his boomerang when Katara dragged Aang in front of a small group from our village. "Aang this is the entire village," Katara begins," entire village this is Aang." He bows respectively to them but they step back fearfully.

"Why are they looking at me like that, did Appa sneeze on me?" He asks looking down at his clothes.

Gran-Gran steps out in front and says, "It's just that we haven't seen an air bender in a hundred years. We thought they were extinct until my grand-daughter and grand-son found you."

"Aang this is my grandmother," Katara says and I snort unhappily from where I stand at the edge of the tent.

"Call me Gran-gran."

Sokka walked over to him grabbing his staff, "Is this a weapon? You can't stab anything with this."

He airbends his staff to his hands and Sokka gasps in shock. He laughs while opening it, "it's not for stabbing, it's for air bending."

One of the children clapped their hands in glee, "Magic trick! Do it again."

He shakes his head, "not magic, airbending. It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly."

Sokka says, "Last time I check humans can't fly."

Aang grins swings his glider to his back and jumps into the air hooking his feet over the top of the tail end of his glider as he does. He shows off for a few minutes before crashing right into Sokka's watch tower.

"My watch tower!" shouts. I walk forward and haul him out of the damp snow. Sokka runs over to his watch tower and a clump of snow falls on his head. He stood up then turned to us. "Great! You're an air bender, Katara's a water bender. Now you can just waste your time all day long."

"You're a water bender." Aang asks Katara as she walks up to him.

"Well sort of... not yet." She says and I can hear the sadness that tinges her voice.

Gran-gran comes up to us and puts her hand on mine and Katara's shoulders, "Come on Katara, Zoe you have chores to do." I follow Gran-Gran back to the tent.

00100100

I hear Sokka say, "Katara get him out of here this lesson is for warriors only." I growl at the realization that I was left once again to do all the chores but ignore the sounds outside and I finish cleaning the plate.

"Penguin!" Aang's shout fills the tent and Niki looks up at the sudden noise. A few seconds later Katara enters the tent and grabs a fish before leaving. 'Oh that's nice just leave me to do all the chores while you go play with Aang,' I thought savagely and slammed the bowl I'm washing onto the edge of the sink. It breaks with loud snap and a piece cuts into my hand.

"Zoe, are you okay?" Gran-gran asks coming into the tent. I don't get a chance to answer because she sees my cut hand and automatically starts to tend to it. When she's down tying the bandage she says," don't worry about the rest of the dishes."

"Thanks," I say.

"Oh don't thank me because instead you'll be carving a new bowl have fun," she says and hands me a block of wood and a knife.

**Rate this as 1-10 10 being amazing and 1 being horrible then tell me what you like or don't like. I'll have a poll up on my page so you can vote who you think will make a cute couple with Zoe**


	2. The Avatar Returns

**I realize I've never described Zoe so here it goes she has black hair and golden brown eyes with the same clothing and hairstyle as Katara. She's also pretty handy with Sokka's boomerang later on she'll begin to bend what element I won't tell you what I had in mind but I think you guys should be able to choose so you tell me if she should bend water or earth in addition to her spirit bending which also comes later. So read and don't forget to review.**

I saw the flare go up from where I sat by the door to the tent and heard Sokka's shout of anger. I stood up putting the half-finished bowl down walked over to him. "I can't believe it he's signaling the Fire Nation. This is all your and Katara's fault," he yells turning to me.

"Sokka, don't yell at your sister," Gran-Gran said coming out of the tent.

"She's not my sister," Sokka growled and pushed me backwards away from him. I tripped over my feet and landed with a solid thump in the snow. I had put my hand behind me to stop the fall and I could feel the sharp pain as my hand hit the ground. I could see that Gran-Gran was about to yell at him but before they could Aang and Katara came running into camp before she could.

The children ran up to him yelling happily, "Yay Aang's back."

Sokka stepped forward and pointed at Aang, "I knew it, you signaled the Fire Navy with that flare. You're going to lead them straight to us."

"Aang didn't mean to do anything, it was an accident." Katara tried to interject.

"Yeah we were on the ship and there was this booby trap. And well we... we boobied right into it." Aang said sheepishly

Gran-Gran stepped forward away from me and said. "Katara, you shouldn't have gone on that ship. Now we could all be in danger."

"Don't blame Katara. I brought her there... it is my fault." Aang tried to explain.

"Ah-ha! The traitor confesses. Warriors away from the enemy. The foreigner is banished from our village." Sokka says and I frowned.

"Sokka you're making a mistake." Katara shouted.

"No I'm keeping my promise to dad, by protecting you from threats like him," he said while pointing at Aang again.

"Aang's not our enemy. Don't you see? He has brought us something we haven't had in a while, fun."

"Fun! You can't fight fire benders with fun. Get out of our village, now!"

"Gran-gran, please don't let Sokka do this." I begged standing up.

"Zoe, you know that going on that ship is forbidden. Sokka is right; I think its best that the airbender leaves."

"Fine then I is banished too! Come on Aang lets go." Katara grabs Aang's arm and started to pull him to Appa.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sokka demanded.

"To find a water bender. Aang is taking me to the North pole." This took everyone by surprise including me and I stood frozen to the spot.

Aang said shocked, "I am? Great!"

"You would really choose her over your own tribe? Your own family?" the young warrior asked dully.

"Katara, I don't want to come between you and your family." Aang said obviously not wanting to be the cause of anymore trouble.

"So you're leaving the south pole. So this is good bye..?"

"I guess... Thanks for penguin sledding with me."

"Where will you go?"

"I guess I'll go back home and look for the air benders..." Horror crept across his face "I haven't cleaned my room in a hundred years... not looking forward to that. Well it was nice meeting everyone." He used airbending to jump onto Appa's head.

"Let's see your bison fly now, air boy." Sokka taunted.

"Come on Appa you can do it. Yip Yip!" Appa just got up with a low growl and began to walk away.

"Yeah, I thought so." Sokka taunted.

Suddenly one of the children ran up from behind us and called, "No Aang, don't go! I'll miss you."

I'll miss you too." Aang and turning Appa walked off into the tundra. "Come on boy." he said giving a little wave to the reins.

Katara yelled in anger, "Are you happy? There goes my one chance of being a water bender."

I stood watching Aang walking away from us. Suddenly my head started to pound and I grabbed my head as my vision swam before my eyes before I collapsed.

00100100

_I sat cross-legged on the ground and curled up in my lap was a small artic foxbear. A man sat across from me talking in a low monotone, "it's time for you to return to the world Zoe I'm too sad to see you go so this is goodbye for now."_

_I jump up as he climbs to his feet and the cub falls out of my lap but I don't care as I launch myself at the man's back, "please don't leave."_

_"I'll miss you Zoe, take care," he says and pulls away from me. My knees buckle and I watch his retreating back filled with sadness and pain until it rips its way from my mouth. The sound is chilling more animal then human and filled with emotion that I can't express in words._

00100100

I sit up with a gasp and the sheet slides off me. "Hush sweet heart it's okay," Gran-Gran says from my side. I calm my breathing by taking several deep breaths.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Well, you fainted," she says.

"Why?"

"I was hoping you could tell me," she whispers and then adds, "get up we're going to have visitors -Gran helps me to my feet and we head outside. The cool air feels good against my face and I take a deep breathe to steady myself. A ship breaks through the snow wall that is so to protect the village and a gangplank is lowered. And down walks a teenager dressed in the Fire Nation armor. Before the soldier makes it half way down the plank Sokka charges at him with his club drawn. The teen kicks the club out of his hand easily and kicks him off the gangplank. Sokka landed head first in the snow.

"Where is he? I know you're hiding him!" the armed teen sent a wave of fire at the group of villagers. He reaches forward and grabs Gran-Gran saying, "He should be about this age, master of all four elements!" He pushed her back at us and both me and Katara steadied her as he yelled, "Tell me where he is!"

Sokka lets out a war cry and charges at him again but is flipped forward. He throws a fireball at him but Sokka rolls to avoid and then threw his boomerang.

"Show no fear!" one of the village kids says and tosses Sokka a spear. He caught it then ran at the firebender again. I mentally shook my head, _Sokka when are you going to learn_ I thought. Before he could make contact the teen broke the spear and struck Sokka in the forehead with it.

Suddenly his boomerang made a reentrance and slammed into the firebender's helmet. Without thinking I moved forward and caught the boomerang. I stepped up beside Sokka and almost wished I hadn't as the firebender made two fire daggers.

Suddenly he was thrown off his feet by an orange blur. _Orange? Orange isn't a Water Tribe color_. I smile and say, "Hi Aang, thanks for coming." Aang held his staff expertly and his grey eyes were determined. He quickly swiped snow at his opponent with his staff and I helped Sokka to his feet. The firebender melted the snow off

"Looking for me?" Aang said. I looked at him puzzled and then it hit me. Aang was the avatar.

"You're the air bender? You're the Avatar?" the firebender says and the villagers let out a collective gasp Katara said, "Aang?"

"No way," Sokka whispered. Aang shifted into a fighting stance confirming all the suspicions and started to circle with the firebender.

"I spent years training, meditating. You're just a child!"

Aang gave him a confused face before saying, "Well you're just a teenager." He tilted his head to the side and he straightened from his fighting stance. The firebender launched fire at Aang and he swirled his staff to deflect it.

Flames lapped at the edge of his twirling staff. The flames grew larger as they were launched until they were flying of the sides of the glider. Villagers screamed and cowered as the flame jumped of his staff.'This has to stop' I think to myself and instinct taking over I threw the boomerang still in my hand it catches the fire benders hand halting his next attack. Aang spun his staff down to his side, "If I go with you will you leave everyone alone?"

The fire bender nodded clutching his wrist and shot a glare in my direction I held up my hand and caught the boomerang as it came back to me. Aang lowered his arms and let them grab his staff from him. They then proceeded to push him towards the ship.

"No Aang, don't do this." Katara says stepping forward

"Don't worry, Katara, I'll be fine. Just look after Appa until I get back." He replies.

"Set a course for the Fire Nation. I'm going home." I heard the shout of the teen from the ship and my hand clenches around the boomerang.

00100100

Katara and I start packing stuff into a canoe and when Sokka comes over I ignore him.

"What are you three doing?" Gran-Gran pulled out a roll of furs with a kind smile. "You'll need these. You have a long journey ahead of you. It's been so long since I've had hope," she said, pulling Katara and me into an embrace. "But you brought it back, my little Waterbender, my sweet animal whisper, and you, my brave warrior," Gran-Gran laughed with a look at Sokka, "be nice to your sisters."

"Yeah," he said, hugging her. "Okay, Gran-Gran."

"Aang is the Avatar. They are the only chance. You found each other for a reason. Now your destinies are intertwined with his." We shared a quick worried glance.

"We'll never catch a warship with a canoe." I say.

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing we have Appa," Katara says pointing up at the huge furry bison.

"You just love taking me out of my comfort zone, don'tcha?"Sokka complains. We all laugh and began to take the stuff from the canoe and load it onto Appa. Before climbing up ourselves but not before I grab Niki.

"… Go. Fly. Soar. Ascend," Sokka says dully from Appa's saddle. They were trying to get the flying bison to fly, but it was proving more difficult than they had thought.

"Please Appa, come on," Katara asks, flicking the reins. "Aang needs your help, she's in trouble."

"Up. Ascend. Elevate," Sokka continues to say.

"Come on Appa," Katara encouraged. "I know you can fly, but Sokka doesn't think you can. But you'll have to prove him wrong, won't you? Come on Appa, fly! We've got to save Aang!"

"What was it she kept saying to him?" Sokka asks. "She kept saying something. Yeehaw? Hup hup? Wahoo? "

"Yip yip," I say.

Appa lets out a loud groan. His tail slaps the ice twice before he takes off into the sky.

"He's flying!" Katara he's flying! He can really-!' Sokka says excitedly then on seeing mine and Katara's faces says "I mean, great, so what, he can fly."

00100100

Aang turns a big goofy grin on his face as he shouts,"Appa."

"Look out Aang," I shout as I see the scarred firebender shoot a flame at Aang. Aang barely manages to deflect it and after several more shots he is forced to jump onto the railing without his glide. He was hit by a pretty strong blow and went falling into the sea below. "Aang," Katara and I scream his name as he's launched into the water.

The water begins to glow blue and Aang comes up out of the water his tattoos glowing. He landed on the ship and threw his hands out sending a surge of water at the firebenders. Several hit the railing and Aang started to drop from exhaustion. Sokka lands Appa on the deck and hands me his boomerang before dropping from Appa's head to the deck. Katara runs forward and supports Aang.

"Thanks for coming." He murmurs

"Well I couldn't have all the glory." Sokka replies.

"I dropped my staff." Aang says weakly.

"Got it." I say while running off

I heard Sokka shout in victory, "That's from the Water Tribes."

All of a sudden ice water covers my legs. "Hey," I yelp and start chipping at the ice with the boomerang.

"Hurry up Zoe," she yelled.

"Just a girl with a boomerang, "I complain, chipping faster. "I didn't ask for all of this flying, and… and magic!" I break free, grabbing Aang staff I streaked towards Appa. I run up the bison's tail, yelling "yip yip!"

"Shoot them down!" came the cry from the ship, and I recognized the voice as the scarred teen. Aang leapt up and angrily swung his staff. A huge gust of air redirected the fireball into the ice wall beside us. Huge chunks of snow and ice plummeted directly onto the Fire Navy ship.

00100100

"Why didn't you tell us you are the Avatar?" I ask.

"Because I never wanted to be..." he says.

"But the world has been waiting for the Avatar to return and put an end to the war." Katara replies.

"And how am I going to do that? I'm just one kid."

"Well the legend says you have to learn water, then earth and then fire." I say.

He looked up, "That's what the monks told me..."

"Well we could go to the north pole to learn water bending." Katara tells him

"We can learn it together!"

Katara smiled and continued "And Sokka you and Zoe will be able to knock some Fire Nation heads in along the way."

Rubbing his boomerang that I returned to him Sokka replies eagerly, "I'd like that, I'd really like that."

Beaming, Katara cried, "Then we're in this together!" Using his bending, Aang floats down into the saddle to look at our map. "Ok but before we learn water bending we have some serious business to attend to. Here... here... and here." he gestures to three different points.

"What's there?" I ask with curiosity.

While pointing to the places again he tells us, "Over here we'll ride the hoping lamas, then way over here we'll surf on the backs of giant koi fish and back over here we'll ride the hog-monkeys. They don't like people riding them, but that is what makes it fun."

I groan loudly and Niki nudges my hand gently. For the first time Aang sees her and says, "Who's that cute little fellow?"

"This is Niki," I say and then pull her into my lap.

**When Sokka says that's for the watertribe he actually does hit Zuko in the head but with the haft of a spear instead of Aang's staff. Don't forget to vote on my poll.**


	3. The Southern Air Temple

**This story will mostly likely always be from Zoe's POV so there probably won't be any of Zuko POV. It also looks like Zoe is going to be a waterbender and won't be with Zuko which is actually okay with me and I'm going to remove him from the running so vote for everyone else on the poll on my profile page. Enjoy and Review.**

Aang stood on Appa's head, tightening the reins and Katara and I were packing the saddle. "Wait till you see it Katara. The air temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world." A wide grin acrossed his face.

Katara says, "I know your excited Aang but its been a hundred years since you've been home-"

"I know that is why I'm so excited." he said cutting her off.

"Its just a lot can change in that time." I finish for Katara.

"I know but I need to see it for myself." He jumps down, walks over to the still sleeping Sokka and practicly shouts, "Wake up Sokka. Air Temple here we come."

Sokka grumbled, "Sleep now, temple later."

Aang grabs a stick off the gorund and begins running it along his sleeping then cries in fake terror. "Quickly, Sokka, get up! There is a prickle snake in your sleeping bag!"

Sokka jumps up screaming, "Ahhhh! Get it off! Get it off!" and then falls flat on his face.

"Great, you're wake. Let's go." Aang says faking surprise when he looks at him in annoyance.

I heard Sokka's stomach growl loudly and he mutters, "hey, be quiet stomach. I'm trying to find us some food." After a bit more rustling in a bag he calls, hey! Who ate all my blubbered seal jerky?" I turned to see an empty bag in his hand

"that was food? I used it to start the camp fire last night... sorry." Aang says from atop Appa's head.

"You what? Awww... No wonder the flames smelt so good..." Sokka complains.

"Look, it is the Patola Mountain range! We're almost there!" Aang crys joyfully.

In a mournful voice I say, "Aang, before we get to the air temple, I want to talk to you about the air benders"

"what about them?"

"Well I just want you to be prepared for what you might see. The fire nation is ruthless... they killed Sokka and Katara's mother... they could have done the same to your people."

"Just because nobody has seen an air bender doesn't mean the fire nation killed them all. They probably escaped-." he replies and I can tell he'strying to convince himself more then us.

"Aang I know it is hard to accept but-"

"Katara," He cuts her off, "you don't understand. The only way to an air bender temple is on a flying bison and I doubt the fire nation had any flying bison. Right buddy?" Appa gave a grunt in agreement.

As we reached a steep cliff Aang calls "Yip yip," to get Appa to fly faster. I grab the side of the saddle and Niki as Appa tilts straight upward. We rose over the ridge and right in front of us was the blue roofs of the temple. "There it is... the southern air temple."

"Aang it's amazing!" Katara cries out in awe.

00100100

Aang runs off ahead leaving me and the siblings to catch up. He turns to us, "So that's where my friends and I would play air ball and over there is where the bison would sleep and..." he trails.

"What's wrong Aang?" I ask.

"It's just this place used to be full with monks and lemurs and bison... and now it is just full of weeds. I can't believe how much has changed." with a sigh he turns to the desolate scene in front of us. The wind ruffled my cloths lightly.

Catching on to Aang's dark mood Sokka pips up and asks, "So how was this air ball game played?"

Smiling, he quickly explains the game. "The idea is to hit the ball through your opponents goal while staying on the poles and protecting your own. It is a game based on balance, reflexes, quick thinking and fast movements. We used our bending to propel the ball and move while keeping our balance so it was a lesson in itself."

"That sounds like fun. Wanna have a round before we continue."

"Why not, but I'm not going easy on you. Meet you down there." He runs off but is back soon holding a ball.

"Aang seven. Sokka zero." he laughs. Niki lets out a soft bark to get my attention and I follow her over to where a firenation helmet sits in the snow.

"hey Aang there is something you need to see." I say after a quick discussion with the sibilings.

"Ok."he calls but before he can make it over Katara bends the snow on the ridge making it collapse and land on Sokka's head. "What's up?"

"It's just a new water bending move I learnt." Katara says.

"Cool! But enough practising. We have an entire temple to see."

00100100

Reaching the entrance we se a statue of an old monk. Turning to us Aang says, "Hey guys I want you to meet someone."

"Who is it Aang?"

"Monk Gyasto, the best air bender in the world. He taught me everything I know." he bows in respect.

Katara walked up to him and touched his shoulder, "You must miss him."

"Yeah."

He walks off. "Where are you going?" I ask.

"The air temple sanctuary. There is someone I am ready to meet." he continues not bothering to see if we're following.

After walking in silence we reach a large door.

Finally Katara breaks the silence, "But aang there is no way anyone could have survived in there for one hundred years."

"It's not impossible. I mean I survived in the iceberg for that long." he says.

"Good point."

"Maybe this person will be able to help me out with this Avatar thing."

"Or maybe they will have a melody of delicious cured meats." Sokka says and runs into the door in a failed attempt at opening it. He asked, "I don't suppose you happen to have a key?"

"The key, Sokka, is air bending." He put his arms out and takes a deep breath. He then steps forward channeling a gust of air into two openings on either side of the door until the first two locks flip. The air blew through them making an eerie sound. The air continues on its course flipping the last lock and another higher note is added to the noise. The doors swings open revealing a dark room, "Hello? Anyone home?" he shouts and walks in.

Hundreds of statues were arranged in a spiral that goes upwards. "Statues...? That's it? Where is the meat?"

I step up beside him and ask, "Aang, who are all these people?"

"I'm not sure... but it is like I know them some how. Look that ones an air bender."

"And that ones a water bender. They are all lined up in a pattern air, water, earth and fire."

"That's the avatar cycle."

"Of course, Aang, their Avatars. All these people are your past lives."

"Wow, there are some many."

"Aang, Aang. Snap out of it." I say and shake his story as he comes to a stop in front of a statue with a blank stare.

"Huh?"

"Who is that?" Katara asks coming up behind us.

"That's Avatar Roku, the Avatar before me."

Sokka walks up, "You were a fire bender? No wonder I didn't trust you when we first meet."

"There isn't any writing. How do you know his name?" I ask gazing at the statue.

"I don't know. I just know it some how." He reponds.

"You couldn't get any weirder." Sokka says. We all hear foot steps and jump behind two different statues, Katara and Aang behind one and Sokka and me behind another. I snuck a glance at the door only to see a shadow of what appeared to be a fire benders helmet.

"Fire bender. Nobody make a sound." Sokka whispered.

"You're making a sound-"Katara began but was cut of by Sokka, Aang, and I shushing her.

Raising his club, Sokka said, "That fire bender won't know what hit him." He stepped out but stops in confusion.

"Lemur!" Aang shouts happily and Sokka says, "dinner..." I look out to see a white and black lemur

Aang says, "don't listen to him you're going to be my new pet."

"Not if I get him first." Sokka leapt towards the lemur and Aang followed. The lemur like any sensible creature would do when charged at by two crazy kids took off running.

"I want to eat you." we hear Sokka's shout. I glance briefly at Katara and we go back to examining the statues. Suddenly the stauteus eyes all light up.

Katara gasps and cries, "Aang!". I feel light headed all of a sudden and visions start to flash lightly through my land. A crystal atop a ice temple glows with power. The eyes of Avatars on painted murals began to shine and a statue Roku, not one in this temple, eye's shine brilliantlley lighting the entire top of the temple. My hand grabs one of the statues for support before I fall unconscious

00100100

_I sat meditating in front of a glistening white flame. "Zoe its almost time," Hei Bai said padding into my room on silent paws. With a soft sigh I open my eyes and the flame vanishes. I twist slightly as I stand up and I almost fall when all the dread I had been feeling crashes back to me. 'I'll have a brother and sister' I remember what Roku told me two weeks before that my mother cheated on her husband and got pregnant because of it. I hiss softly and my fox ears flatten temporaily as another thought crosses my mind, "will I ever know my mother?"_

_00100100_

A hand shakes me awake. "Are you okay Zoe?" Aang asks. I groan lightly and cup my headin my hands as I sit up. I sit that way for a few minutes before forcing myself to stand up.

"We're all packed," Katara informs us then, "Zoe are you okay you don't look so good?"

"I'm fine," i answer and give her a look that says I'll tell her later.

"How is Roku meant to help me when I can't even talk to him?" Aang suddenly yells.

"Maybe you'll find away." Katara tells him and I nod in agreement which turns out not to be a good idea as the world spins. A soft sound behind us makes us turn to find the lemur from before holding a pile of fruit which he then proceeded to drop by Sokka who quickly sholved it in as fast as he could.

"Looks like you made a new friend Sokka."

"Can't talk. Must eat." The lemur then ran up Aang and curled around his neck and head. "Hey there little guy."

As we reached Appa Aang turned to face his old home. "You, I and Appa are all that is left of this place. So we got to stick together. Katara, Sokka, Zoe, say hello to the newest member of our family."

"What are you going to name him?" Katara asks .

"I think I will call him Momo." he declares.

Niki runs up from god knows where and lets out a startled bark on seeing Momo. We all start laughing and I forget my dream for the moment but as we climb onto Appa's back it all comes back to me and I can't help but wonder again, 'who am I.'


	4. The Kyoshi Warriors

**Alright time for the Kyoshi Warriors where Zoe learns to do some fighting other than using Sokka's boomerang.**

We all gathered around the map and then Sokka asked the question that we were all dying to know the answer to, "You have no idea where you are going do you.

"I know it's near water."

"Oh, I guess we must be getting close then." Sokka replies sarcastically as he looked out over the endless expanse of ocean. I lean back and start sowing Sokka's pants again. Katara started to hum a song under breath and play with Niki.

"If you are so bored Katara why don't you help Zoe sew. You are a girl after all."

"What does us being girls have to be with sewing?" I ask looking up.

"It's simple. You girls are better at fixing pants than guys, and guys are better at fighting and hunting and stuff like that. It's just the natural order of things."

I raise my eyebrow. "I'm done with your pants and look at what a great job I did." I gave a forced smile while showing the large hole I didn't sew up before throwing them at him.

"Wait I was just kidding. Really, Zoe, I can't wear these. Please!" he begged me.

"Relax Sokka. Where we're going you won't need any pants." We all shared confused looks as Aang steered Appa to land on a crescent moon shaped island.

"We just made a pit stop yesterday. Don't you think we should get a bit more flying before we camp out again?" Sokka asks.

"Aang, Sokka's right. By this rate we won't make it to the North Pole by spring." Katara says.

"But Appa's tired already. Aren't you boy?" Aand says then nudges Appa "I said, aren't you boy?" Appa lets out an almost believable growl.

"Yeah, that was real convincing. But still it's hard to argue against the ten tonne magical monster." Sokka says.

With a soft sigh I sit down crosslegged in the sand ignoring Aang as he takes of his clothes and dives into the water.

"COLD!" He shouts upon hitting the water. I saw a movement in the water out of the corner of my eye and I jump up and shout his na,e waving my arms wildly. Suddenly Aang was launched of the giant koi's back.

I watch as a large fin arched out of the water. Aangsuddenly jums out of the water and runs like a maniac for shore. He was going to fast and slammed into Sokka. Aang quickly stands up and gets dressed.

"What was that?" Katara asksher voice shakey.

"I don't know, but it was huge." he replies.

Getting up and dusting himself off, Sokka says determinedly, "And lets not stick around to find out. Let's hit the road."

A sound hits my ears and I spin swiftly and barely manage to dodge the green and black blur that comes after me. Someone's leg swipes mine out from under me and I crash backwards only to have my hands tied behind my back and a blindfold tied over my eyes. "Or we could stay awhile..." I mumble into the sand.

00100100

We were tied to a large tree or a pole and I hear a low growl from Niki. I let out a soft whistle to calm her. "You three have some explaining to do." A man's voice orders.

Another voice that I can tell is female adds, "And if you don't answer all of our questions we're throwing you back into the water with the Unagi." _So that is what it is called_, I thought while pulling at my restraints.

"Show yourselves cowards!" I hear Sokka yell. The blind fold is yanked off. An elderly man surrounded by a group green and black armored girls stand in front of us. Their faces are painted white, red and black.' They look familiar,' I thought while a searched for a memory that continues to elude me. Unfortunately my concentration was disrupted by Sokka's query. "Who are you and where are the men that ambushed us?"

One of the girls steps forward and I recognize her as the girl that soke earlier as she says. "There were no men. We ambushed you. Now tell us who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Wait a second-," he begins to say.

"Sokka," I hiss his name.

"There is no way a bunch of girls took us down." Sokka finshes.

The lead warrior grabs his collar, "I bunch of girls, huh? The Unagi is going to eat well to night."

"Don't listen to him, he doesn't mean it. My brother is just an idiot sometimes." Katara says.

"Kyoshi has stayed out of the war so far and we intend to keep it that way." _'_Kyoshi that's the name that I was trying to remember' I think to myself.

"Wait, this island is named for Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi!" Aang nearly shouts.

"How could you know her? Avatar Kyoshi died over four hundred years ago." the elderly man asks.

"I know her because I'm the Avatar." Aang says

"Impossible! The last Avatar was an air bender that disappeared over a hundred years ago."

"Yep that's me."

"Throw the imposter to the Unagi." The warriors of Kyoshi unfurl metal fans and began to advance on us. I fought with the rope on my wrist trying to break free until I heard Katara whisper for Aang to do something . The ropes snap as Aang uses his bending.

"It's true, you are the Avatar..." the elder whispered.

Caught up in the attention Aang pulled out my marbles. "Now check this out." He started to spin the marbels with his bending and I face palm.

00100100

I wake upp slowly and walk into the other room in time to hear Aang say something about sokka always being hungry. "He's just upset because I bunch of girls kicked his butt yesterday." I say and sit down at the table.

"They snuck up on me." Sokka whins.

"Right... and then they kicked your butt." Katara teased back.

"Sneak attacks don't count!" he jumps up and walks off. A few seconds later he's backl and after grabbing food form the table he says. "I'm not scared of any girls. Who do they think they are anyway?" I watched him walk away again, mumbling about the food.

"What is he so angry about? It is great here; they're giving us the royal treatment." Aang says. I roll my eyes and grab an apple before heading outside.

I walk down the street towards the Kyoshi Dojo. I stop in the doorway and let out a snort of laughter as Sokka is beaten by the girl who's name I learned was Suki. He sulks out and I watch him before jumping as Suki touches my arm, "did you want something?"

"Not really," I say and I see something flash in her eyes.

"You know you have pretty good instincts," I shrug lightly wondering what she's getting at, " how about I teach you how to fight like a Kyoshi warrior.

"Umm," is all I can say and Suki takes that for a yes and pulls me into the room. She hands me a pair of fans and shows me how to open them. I copy her movements effortlessly and with in moments she's teaching me how to fight.

"Good," she says after a while and some hidden instinct takes over as she attacks me. I block effortlessly and after we spar for a few moments. I step lightly to the inside of her foot and twist behind her my foot grabbing her ankle and tripping her while my fan hovers at her neck. I hear gasps of shock from the other warriors and I can feel my own shock at what I just didand how naturally the move came to me a move I realized I had learned before I lost my memory. Suki stands up lightly congratulating me and asks how I learned that move. I tell her I'm not sure and hand back the fans mumbling excuses so I could leave. She nods lightly and I pass Sokka on my way out.

I walk back to the house that we were staying at. I sit on the window seat in my room looking out as I think. The question that I keep asking myself becomes more and more complicated due to the dreams and this info that I shouldn't know. I feel like my head is going to explode the question that I always ask myself know like a shout, 'WHO AM I.'

I hear a shout come out from below and glance down, "Zoe, we have trouble get down here."

I decide to take the easy way out and jump from the window rolling as I hit the ground. The Kyoshi warrior nods and drags me to the dojo. Suki looks up as I enter and tells me that a Fire Nation ship is approaching. Grabbing my arm she pulls me to the back of the dojo and gives me an outfit to change into, I barely finish putting it on when she begins smearing paint on my face.

00100100

The streets are deserted. Someof the warriors are hid behind biuldings others ontop of them like me.

"Come out Avatar! You can't hide from me forever." a call comes up from Zuko and after a while he tells his men, "Find him."

Several Kyoshi warriors launched from there hiding place and dismounted the komodo rhino's riders. I jump down from the roof were I'm stationed and land right in front of Zuko my fans out. He shoots fire at me but i skillfully dodge and then jump at him trying to dislodge him from his ride. He swings his rhino around and I quickly expand my fans into shields as i'm hit with the heavy tail. He starts to shoot fire at me but suddenly Sokka is standing in his way and I almost laugh as I see he's dressed in a Kyoshi warrior's armor. While Zuko is destracted by Sokka Suki comes from practically nowhere and knocks him flying off his steed. He stands up and kicks out a ring of fire before shouting "Nice try Avatar but these little girls can't save you."

"Hey! Over here." Aang yells.

Seeing that Aang has it handle we switch to other opponets. "Zoe find Sokka so we can try to get the firebenders to leave," Katara says catching my arm and I nod. I battle my way through the crowd but Suki has already find him and I see Sokka blush under the makeup as she kisses his cheek.

"Now get out of here. We'll hold them off." She shouts Sokka and I run up Appa's tail

"Appa, yip yip!" The Fire Navy crew began to turn around.

As we flew over the bay Katara leaned over the saddle and tried to comfort Aang, "I know it's hard, but you did the right thing. Zuko would have destroyed the whole place if we stayed. They're going to be ok Aang."

"What are you doing." I shout as Aang suddenly dives off Appa. My question was answered as the Unagi's head came above the water with Aang on it's head. It starts to shower the town with water and the fires are put out it flips it's head up and we lean over and catch Aang as he's launched sklywards.

"I know, I know. That was stupid and dangerous." he says sheepishly.

"Yes it was..." Katara says and hugs him.


	5. The King of Omashu

**TwinkleSwag- Zoe is a year younger than Katara so she's fourteen I think also Zoe will have many more visions to come.**

**avatarluke- You make a good point about how Zoe would have found out if she was a waterbender. Also Zoe has no memory of being anywhere but the south pole but that doesn't mean she hasn't**

"The Earth Kingdom city of Omashu!" Aang announced."I used to always come here to visit my friend Bumi." I stare down at the city below in awe. The city almost seemed to be a part of the mountain behind it.

"Wow... we don't have cities like this in the South Pole." Katara says.

"They have buildings here that don't melt." Sokka's gasps.

"Well let's go slowpokes. The real fun is inside the city." Aang says and starts down the path.

"Wait Aang. It might be dangerous if people found out that you are the Avatar." I called to him. "You need a disguise."

"So what am I going to do? Wear a wig?" He asks. Sokka grins and walks back to Appa. He removes some of Appa's loose fur.

"I'm not going to wear Appa's fur." he crosses his arms.

Sokka grabs some rope, "Yes you are."

"But-"

"No buts about it. We need to keep a low profile." Katara says.

"Fine..."

"Good now come here so I can tie this on you."

"Great I look like a man now."

"Stop complaining!" I say.

"Now just one more thing... Perfect." Sokka says. He had placed some of Appa's fur to make it look as if he has a mustache. "Great now you look just like my grandfather." Sokka says.

"Well technically Aang is one hundred and twelve years old." I say.

"Good now just act old mannish and let's get moving." Sokka says. Aang spins his staff making it look like a walking stick then hunches his back.

"Now let's get a skipping, you young whippersnappers. The big city awaits." He says in a fake accent. "You guys are going to love Omashu. The people here are the friendliest in the world." He says in his regular voice. We walk closer to the city and watch a cabbage merchant talks to the guards.

"Rotten cabbages. What kind of slum do you think this is?" one of the guards says and boots the cabbage cart over the bridge with earthbending.

"My cabbages!" the man cries out in anguish.

"State your business." The guard says and bends a large rock over our heads.

Aang rushes straight up to the guards and points a finger in his face. "My business is my business young man and none of yours. I gotta have the mind to bend you over my knee and paddle your backside-"

"Calm down old-timer," the guard says.

"Names Bonzu. Bonzu Pippinpaddle-Oppsokopolis the Third and these are my grandkids."

Katara catches on quicker than Sokka and me. "Hi, June Pippinpaddle-Oppsokopolis. Nice to meet you."

"You look like a responsible young lady. Make sure your grandfather stays out of trouble. Enjoy Omashu." He says and steps aside. We're barely through the gate when he cries, "Wait a minute. You're a strong young boy. Show some respect for the elderly and carry your grandfather's bag."

"Good idea." Aang says and hands Sokka his bag."This is the Omashu delivery system. Miles and miles of tubes and shoots. Earth bending brings the package up and gravity brings them down." Aang says pointing out stone chutes that run through out the city.

"Great. So they get their mail on time." Sokka says unimpressed.

"They do get their mail on time but my friend Bumi found a better use for these shoots." Aang says with mischievous grin.

00100100

"One ride and then we are off to the north pole. Air benders honour." says Aang.

"This sounded fun at first but now I'm having second thoughts AHHHHHH!" Katara says as they push-off. I roll my eyes from where I'm standing watching as they go down the shoot.

"Well, I'm glad I didn't go." I say and walk back down

"My cabbages! You're going to pay for this." I hear a loud shout and run through the streets just in time to see guards leading Aang, Katara, and Sokka away. 'Oh no,' I think but before I can even act a earthbender guard grabs my shoulder and forces me after them.

We were brought before the King and forced to kneel "Your majesty. These children were charged with destruction of property, travelling under false pretences and the malicious destruction of cabbages." One of the guards says.

"Off with their heads! One for each head of cabbage." the merchant says jumping from one foot to the other. As soon as he says that I start straining to reach the gold fan tucked in my belt.

"Silence! Only the king can pass down judgment. What is your judgement sire?" The King looks us over lingering on Aang the most who begins to whistle.

"Throw them... A feast." The King shouts.

00100100

"The people in my city have gotten fat from too many feasts so I hope you like your chicken without any skin." the King says.

"Thank you but I don't eat meat." Aang says as the King waves a drumstick near his face.

"What about you? You look like you enjoy meat." The King shoves the pig-chicken leg into Sokka's mouth.

"Is it just me or is this guys crown a little crooked." I whisper to Katara.

"So tell me young bald one, where are you from?"

"Kangaroo Island." Aang says to fast.

"Kangaroo island ay? I hear that place is really hopping." after several seconds of silence Sokka awkwardly laughs.

"What? It was pretty funny..." he says glancing at Katara and me.

"Well, all these good jokes are making me tired." the king says with a yawn I can tell is fake. "Guess it's time to hit the hay." Suddenly he throws a chicken drumstick at Aang. Aang uses his bending to stop the leg before it hits him. The guards gasps but the King just smiles triumphantly. I mentally face palm.

"We have an air bender in our presence. But not just any air bender, the Avatar!" The King says leaning forward. "Now, what do you have to say to yourself, Mr. Pippinpaddle-Oppsokopolis?"

"Okay, you caught me." Aang surrenders. "I'm the Avatar. Doing my Avatar thing and keeping the world safe. No fire benders here so I guess we should get going." I said, checking under the tablecloth. "So, good work everyone." He loops his arms around the siblings neck and begins to back up pulling them with him. "Remember love each other, respect all life, and don't run with your spears. See you next time!" The guards cross their spears blocking the way and with a neat flick I slide a fan into my hand.

"You can't keep us here. Let us leave!" I command.

"Lettuce leaf?" the King says and holds up a ,you guessed it, lettuce leaf.

'This guy is nuts,' I think to myself.

"Tomorrow, the Avatar will face three deadly challenges. But for now, the guards will show you to your chamber." The King announces.

"My liege, do you mean the good chamber, or the bad chamber?" a guard asks.

"The newly refurbished chamber." he answers

"Wait, which one are we talking about?" the guard asks, completely lost. _'_Wow not even they undertand him,' I muse_._

"The one that used to be the bad chamber, until the recent refurbishing that is." the king says"Of course, we've been calling it the new chamber, but we really should number them. Uh, take them to the refurbished the chamber that was once bad!" I'm to shocked to even fight against the guards as they pull us away.

"What I would give to be able to earth bend now..." Aang murmurs.

"This is a prison cell?" Katara asks. "But it's so nice."

"He did say it was newly refurbished."

"Nice or not, we're still prisoners." I say.

"I wonder what these challenges are gonna be."Aang ponders nervously.

"We're not sticking around to find out." Katara declares. "There's gotta be some way outta here."

"The air vents!"

"If you think we're gonna fit through there, then you're crazier than that king." Sokka says.

"We can't, but Momo can," he picks him up and begins to shove him through one of the holes. "Go on, boy, get Appa!" Momo had apparently stuffed himself at the king's table and was know to fat to fit through the hole

"Eh, how was Appa supposed to save us anyway?" Sokka asks

"Appa is a ten ton flying bison; I think he could figure something out." Aang says.

"Right." Katara nods.

"Like destroying the building with us inside?" Sokka says sarcastically. "Yeah... No."

"Well, no point in figuring it out now. Let's just get some rest. We are going to need it for tomorrow, especially you, Aang."

00100100

A soft sound wakes me up from my sleep and I flip into a standing position fans out and ready. I barely move when something hits me in the gut driving all the air from my lungs. A guard grabs my arms and pulls me from the room while two others grab Sokka and Katara.

"You know you look strangly familiar the King says passing in front of me, "kind of like my sister's son's son's daughter."

Part of me is saying that he's saying this because he's crazy but another smaller part tells me that it's quite possible that he's telling the truth, "Wh-What was her name."

"Hmm, I don't remember but I'm positive it started with a Q," he exclaims. I stare at the crazy king in shock he honestly doesn't know his great nieces name. He leaves us alone suddenly. I glare at the ground in frustration. A guard yank the siblings and me to our feet pulling us from the room after several minutes.

One of the guards opens a wall while the others pull us through. A crystal ring was placed on all of our fingers. Sokka and Katara tried to take them off, but I knew that they wouldn't budge.

"So, I will give your friends some special souvenirs." The king says. "Those delightful rings are made of pure genemite, also known as the creeping crystal. It's crystal that grows remarkably fast. By nightfall, your friends will be completely covered in it. Terrible fate, really. I can stop it, but only if you can cooperate."

"AH!" Sokka screams, terror tinting his voice. "It's already creeping!"

"I'll do whatever you want." Aang says in defeat.

We were led to a cavern were a waterfall surged. Hanging in the stream was a key on a string. Aang glances at us and his eyes grow wide when he sees that the crystal has already creeped up our forearms though mine is shorter than either Sokka's or Katara's for some reason.

"It seems like I've lost my lunch box and I'm hungry." the king says with a short maniacal laugh. Pointing dramatically at the waterfall he gasps, "Oooh, there it is. Would you mind fetching it for me?" I stop paying attention to what's happening around me instead trying to think about the crystal on my arm. I'm hoping what ever knowledge from before I lost my memories will shed light on how they are supposed to come off. I'm dimly aware that Aang has passed the first two challenges mostly because we walk to another area for his second challenge and then to another for his third.

"You're final test is a duel and as a special treat, avatar, you may choose who you will be you're opponent. Point and choose one." the king says drawing my attention to this challenge. Aang is given the choice between a man with an axe and a man who was extremely muscular who obviously didn't need a weapon.

"So, you're saying whoever I point to, that's the person I get to fight?" Aang says and suddenly I have an idea. 'If Aang chooses one of our group to fight him it's a sure win because we'll just give up'.

"Choose wisely." he says.

"I choose you!" Aang says and points at the King.

"Ha-ha! Wrong choice!" the king laughs."You thought I was a frail old man, but I'm the most powerful earth bender you'll ever see."

"Can I fight the guy with the big axe instead?" Aang asks.

"Sorry, but there are no take-backsies in my kingdom." A rock juts out of the ground and launches Aang into the air. The King jumps down and lands in front of him.

"You might need this." a guard tosses Aang his staff. The King sends stone after stone at him as soon as Aang grabs his staff. He dodges most of them deflecting a few every once in a while. "Typical air bender tactics avoid and evade. I'd hoped the avatar would be less predictable." Aang jumps high to dodge another rock but the king knocks more from the roof knocking him down. "Don't you have any surprises or me? Sooner or later, you'll have to strike back!" Aang charges at him but earthy pillars erupt out of the ground. He evades them easily until one comes up under him hitting him in the stomach. I jumped but it still clipped my stomach. "Oh, you'll have to be a little more creative than that!" He creates one of his air scooters and begins to advance again. The King uses a stone wall to block a hard blast of air that was sent at him.

"Did someone leave the windows open? It feels a little drafty in here. Are you hoping I'll catch a cold?" the king taunts. I lose track off the fighting after that until the end when Aang throws a rock back at the King. The King splits the rock and in the instant that his visibility is blocked Aang charges forward.

"Well done, avatar. You fight with much fire in your heart." the King says before using earthbending to come back up to the balcony. "You've passed all my tests. Now, you must answer one question."

"You said you'll release my friends if I finished your tests." Aang yells at the crazy old man.

"Oh, but what's the point of tests if you don't learn anything?" the King challenges

"Oh, come on!" Sokka complains.

"Answer this one question and I will set your friends free. What is..." He pauses for dramatic effect, "my name?" "From the looks of your friends, I'd say you only have a few minutes."

"How are we supposed to know his name?" Aang starts to pace.

"Think about the challenges, maybe it's some kind of riddle." Katara says

"I got it!" Sokka exclaims. "He's an earth bender, right? Rocky! You know. Because all of the rocks." I snort in laughter.

"We're gonna keep trying, but that's a good backup." Katara says.

"Okay... So back to the challenges." Aang said. "I got a key from the waterfall, I saved his pet and we had a duel."

"And what did you learn?" Katara asked.

"Everything was different then I expected. I had to think differently than I usually would."

"Aang what was the guys name that gave you the idea to use the mail system as a slide?" I ask

"I know his name!" Aang exclaims his eyes wide.

00100100

The King looks up as we enter the throne room, "Well, what is it? What is my name?"

"I solved the question the same way I solved the challenges. As you said a long time ago. I had to open our minds to the possibilities." Aang grins. "Bumi, you're a mad genius!"

Bumi began to laugh and snort. "Oh, it's so good to see you again Aang. You haven't changed, literally."

"Uh, over here!" Katara says

"Little help." Sokka pleaded. King Bumi closes his fist and the crystal shattered. He caught a piece of it and bit into it and I realize the thing I had searched for the whole time was that it was edible.

"Genemite is made of rock candy. Delicious!" King Bumi explains.

"So, this crazy old king is your old friend, Bumi?" Katara asks.

"Who are you calling old?" King Bumi. "Okay, I'm old."

"What I really want to know is why did you do all of this instead of just telling Aang who you were?" Sokka asks.

"First of all, it's pretty fun messing with people." Bumi smiles before becoming serious, "But I do have a reason."

"Aang, you have a difficult task ahead. The world has changed in the hundred years you've been gone. It's the duty of the Avatar to restore balance to the world by defeating Fire Lord Ozai. You have much to learn. Aang, you must master the four elements and confront the Fire Lord, and when you do, I hope you will think like a mad genius! And it looks like you're in good hands. You'll need your friends to help defeat the Fire Nation. And you'll need Momo too." Momo jumps to his shoulder.

"Thank you for your wisdom and advice Bumi." Aang bowed before hugging him "But before we leave, I have a challenge for you. One ride for old time's sake?"

As Aang and Bumi rush from the room a guard holds out my fans to me. I snatch them out of his hand with a glare and spin away smiling as soon as my back is turned to him.


	6. Imprisoned

We hear Sokka's returning footsteps. In his hand is a small brown bag that hopefully contains food.

"Great, you're back!" Aang shouts running up to him, "What's for dinner?"

"We've got a few options." he digs around in the bag and pulled out a handful of nuts. "First, round nuts and some kind of oval shaped nuts, and some rock shaped nuts that might just be rocks. Dig in!" He throws the rocks to the side.

"You're kidding, right?" I say stareing at the measel amount.

"Seriously, what else ya got?" Katara asks. I sigh when Sokka shrugs his shoulder and I walk away. A large bang echos through the forest and we all share a glance.

"What was that?" Sokka asks the question is on all our minds. Momo blinks then drops a little rock onto another larger rock and another bang rings out.

"It's coming from over there!" Aang yells pointing. We take off running into the trees.

"Shouldn't we run away from huge booms, not toward them?" Sokka yells. We peak over a moss covered log. Standing in a dry riverbed is a man dressed in the colors of the Earth Kingdom.

"An earth bender!" Katara gasps, when he lifts another boulder and throughs it into a wall.

"Let's go meet him." Aang eagerly says.

"He looks dangerous, so we better approach cautiously." I tell them but Katara is already down the slope.

"Hello there, I'm Katara. What's your name?"

I face palm and watch as the boy takes off blockiong the passage with rocks.

"Nice to meet you!" Aang shouts.

"We just wanted to say hi." Katara whispers.

"Hey, that guy's gotta be running somewhere. Maybe we're near a village and I bet that village has a market!" I say.

"Which means no nuts for dinner!" Katara clasps her hands together in joy. Niki barks excitedly from beside me just as eager as I am for real food.

"Hey! I worked hard to get those nuts!" Sokka complains and mumbles "Yeah, I hated them to."

00100100

I shift from one foot to another. Everyone else is looking at the stalls excitedly but not me. i have this bad feeling that something's about to happen. I think Niki feels it to which would explain why she's sticking close to me. It's actually her soft growl that alerts me to the Fire Nation soldiers knocking on the door of the story that the others had gone into. I walk towards the door and slip in behind the soldiers. Katara is holding a bowl of berries, Sokka and the earthbender are examining an apple, and Aang is leaned against the barrel. His hat slips when his elbow becomes to much for the lid of the barrel.

"What do you want?" The woman I take is the store manager says. "I've already paid you this week."

"The tax just doubled. Wouldn't want an accident, would we?" the captain smirks creating a flame, "Fire is sometimes so difficult to control." the woman sighs and brings out a small wooden chest and hands most of the coins inside to the captain.

"You can keep the copper ones." he says and drops them onto the flower

"Nice guy." Sokka says sarcastically before asking, "How long has the fire nation been here?"

"Five years. Fire Lord Ozai uses our town's coal mines to fuel his ships." She answers

"They're thugs; they steal from us, and everyone here is too much of a coward to do anything about it." The earth bender says and crosses his arms.

"Quiet, Haru." His mother snaps. "Don't talk like that."

"But, Haru's an earth bender, he can help."

"Earth bending is forbidden." his mother explains, "It's caused nothing but misery for this village. He must never use his abilities."

"How can you say that?" Katara demands, "Haru was born with a gift. Asking him not to earth bend is like asking me not to water bend. It is apart of who we are."

"You don't understand." Haru's mother whispers.

"I understand that Haru can help you fight back. What can the Fire Nation do to you that they haven't done already?"

"They could take Haru away. Just like they took his father." Haru tenses as his mother says that.

00100100

"My mom said you can sleep here tonight, but you should leave in the morning." Haru said leading us into a barn behind his house.

"Thanks I'll make sure Appa doesn't eat all you're hay." Aang says just as Appa takes a bite. Katara runs out after Haru when he leaves. I sit down on a pile of hay and rub behind Niki's ear.

00100100

"It was so brave of Haru to use his earth bending to help that old man." Katara sats excitedly.

"You must have really inspired him." I roll over to look at her.

"Everyone should get some sleep. We're leaving at dawn." Sokka orders.

"Dawn? Can't we sleep in for once?" I ask.

"Absolutely not. This village is crawling with fire nation troops." Sokka turns to Aang and continued, "If they discover you're here, Aang, we'll be eating fireballs for breakfast. Good night."

"I rather eat fireballs than nuts." Katara says.

"Good night." Sokka growls forcefully. I laugh and the others join in. Niki barks once and Momo chatters back.

00100100

"They took him! They took Haru away!" Katara shouts running into the barn. I jump about two feet into the air in shock.

"What?" Aang asks.

"The old man turned him in to the fire nation. It's all my fault; I forced him into earth bending." Katara sobs.

"Slow down Katara. When did this happen?" Sokka demands to know.

"Haru's mother said they came for him at midnight." she answers.

"Then it's too late to track him, he's long gone." Sokka responds.

"We don't need to track him. The fire nation is going to take me right to Haru."

"And why would they do that?" Aang s

"Because they're going to arrest me for earthbending." I sigh already sensing that this is not gonna end well.

00100100

"I thought you were crazy at first, but this might work." Sokka says while helping me roll a boulder over a ventilation shaft.

"There are ventilation shafts throughout the mine." Sokka continues, "All Aang has to do is send an air current from that vent to this one right here. The boulders levitates and tada! Fake earth bending."

"Aang, did you get all that?" katara asks a very distracted Aang.

"Sure, I got it." Aang said.

"Do you remember you're cue?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, yeah, just relax." Aang but continues to play with a butterfly. "You're taking all the fun out of this."

"By this do you mean getting intentionally captured by a group of ruthless fire benders?"

"Exactly! That's fun stuff!" Aang says.

"Here they come! Get into places!" I say.

Sokka and Katara walk into each other on purpose. "Get out of my way, pipsqueak!" Sokka yells in a horrible fake voice.

"How dare you call me a pipsqueak. You giant-eared cretin!" Katara yells back and it takes a lot of restraint to not burst out laughing.

"What did you call me?" Sokka demands.

"A giant eared cretin." Katare repeats and grabs her ears. "Look at those things. Do herds of animals use them for shade?"

"You better back off!" Sokka yells back and then whispers to her. "Seriously, back off. That is hurtful."

"I will not back off. I bet elephants get together and make fun of how large your ears are!"

"That's it, you're going down!"

"I'll show you whose boss, earth bending style!" Katara shouts and strikes a fake earthbending stance. "I said, earth bending style!" Katara repeats when Ang doesn't respond.

I slap Aangin the back of the head and he jumps up to do his job "The lemur!" one of the soldiers gasps. "Its earth bending!" Momo is standing behind the rock and it actually looks like he is bending the rock.

"No, you idiot!" Sokka snaps at them, "It's the girl!"

"Oh, of course." his voice is tinted with embarassment.

"I'll hold her." Aang and I step out into the open as they lead Katara away."Momo, you have some big ears." Sokka says pulling at his ears.

"Come on," I grab Aang's and Sokka's arms pulling them along. Wewatch silently from the bank of a river as a boat pulls away with Katara.

00100100

"Don't worry Aang. Katara will be fine. She knows what she is doing." I lean forward over the saddle when I see Aang's worried expression. He nods his silently and then gasps as a giant rigging comes into sight.

"Well isn't that nice," Sokka says sarcasticly.

"Umm wow yeah umm this isn't going to be easy is it?" I say.

"Unfortunatly no," Aang responds.

00100100

Aang guided Appa around the many spot lights to a small blind spot that we found earlier

"Stay here with Appa and move if a patrol comes around. I'll bring Katara back here so if you had to leave we will wait." Aang whispers to us befoe slipping off Appa.

It takes him about twelve minutes to find Katara and come back.

"Your twelve hours are up, where's Haru? We have to get out of here." Sokka whispers.

"I can't." Katara responds.

"But we don't have much time, there are guards everywhere." Sokka says uselessly, "Get on."

"Katara, what's wrong?" I ask.

"We're not leaving. We're not giving up on these people." Aang looks at me and Sokka then back to Katara.

"What do you mean you're not leaving?" Sokka demands and we jump off to crouch next to her.

"We can't abandon these people. There has to be a way to help them"

"Maybe she's right. What do you say, Sokka?" I asked him.

"I say you're both crazy!" He replied. A spot light flashs overhead and we duck our heads.. "Last chance, we need to leave now." Sokka warns

"No."

"I hate it when you get like this." Sokka sighs, shaking his head as another light passes close to us. "Come on, we better hide." We rushed throught the rigging until we find a likely place to stay unseen. "We don't have much time." Sokka says looking at the moon. "What are we gonna do?"

"I wish I knew how to make a hurricane." Aang sighs. We gave him confused looks. "The warden would run away and we'd steal his keys!"

"Wouldn't he just take his keys with him?" I ask.

"I'm just tossing ideas around." Aang says.

"I tried talking with the earth benders into fighting back, but it didn't work." Katara told us, "If there was just a way to help them help themselves."

"For that, they'd need some kind of earth, or some rock. Something they can bend." Sokka says.

"But this entire place is made of metal." Katara complains.

"No it's not. Look at the smoke." I say, pointing to the black smoke wafting from the turrets. "I bet they're burning coal. In other words, earth."

00100100

"There are the intruders!" a guard shouts pointing toward us. 'Great' I think to myself and flick my fans out.

"Stay back!" Sokka yells, holding his boomerang, "I'm warning you!"

"Katara, stop!" an old man insists. "You can't win this fight!"

"Listen to him, children. You're one mistake away from dying where you stand." the warden says.

Coal shoots up out of a vent in the ground pileing onto the deck. Aang coughs and tries to brush away coal dust. "Here's your chance, earth benders!" Katara cries out holding up a piece of coal above her head. "Take it! Your fate is in your own hands!" Haru started to move forward but was stopped by the same man that spoke to Katara.

"Foolish girl! You thought a few inspirational words and some coal would change these people? Look at these blank, hopeless faces. There spirits were broken a long time ago. Oh? But you still believe in them. How sweet. They're a waste of your energy, little girl. You've failed."

The warden whips around as coal hits him in the back of his head. I turn to see Haru twirling three pieces of coal above his hand. The Warden sent a fire ball at him but before it could reach Haru, his father makes a wall of coal to block it. "Show no mercy!" The Warden yells.

"For the Earth Kingdom! Attack!" Haru's father yells and sends a large wave of coal at the fire benders. I let out a loud piercing whistle and Niki joins into the fight same as me. I focus on all of the moves Suki taught me and launch myself forward. Niki some manages to jump onto of a

"No, please! I can't swim!" the warden begs as the earthbenders bend coal under the firebenders ship and bends it over the water.

"Don't worry, I hear cowards float." Haru's father smirks and lets them drop into the water below. We all got on the ship and Haru pulled Katara away.

"I want to thank you for saving me. For saving us."

"All it took was a little coal." Katara blushs.

"It wasn't coal, Katara, it was you." Haru insists.

his father walks up to them and places a hand on Katara's shoulder. "Thanks you for helping me find my courage, Katara, of the water tribe. My family and everyone here owe you much."

"So, I guess you're going home now?" Katara asks..

"Yes, to take back my village." He answers before yelling everyone can hear him. "To take back _all_ our villages! The fire nation will regret the day they set foot on _our_ land!" A loud cheer ripples through the air.

"Come with us." Haru tells her.

"I can't." Katara said, "Your mission is to take back your home. Ours is to get Aang to the North Pole."

"That's him, isn't it? The Avatar. Katara, thank you for bring my father back to me. I never thought I'd see him again. I only wish there was some way..."

"I know." Katara says and reachs up for her necklace. She gasps, "My mother's necklace! It's gone!"


	7. Winter Solstice Part 1: The Spirit World

"Those clouds look so soft, don't they? Like you could just jump down and you'd land in a big, soft, cottony heap." Katara says

"Maybe you should give it a try, Katara." I joke.

"You're hilarious." Katara replies sarcastiicly.

"I'll try it." Aang says and grabs his staff. He dives off Appa into the clouds. "Turns out clouds are made of water." Aang says when he comes back up a moment later. He bends the air around him to dry off.

I roll my eyes and look dow at the ground below. "Hey, what's that?" I gasp in shock when I see a large swath of burnes forest.

"It's like a scar." Sokka whisper. Aang landed Appa on the ground and ash drifts up. "Listen... There's no life anywhere."

"Aang are you ok?" I ask him as he stares remorsefully at the scene.

"No." he whispers

"Fire Nation." Sokka nearly shouts after spotting tracks through the ash. "Those evil savages make me sick! They have no respect for-!"

"Shh!" Katara and I shush him..

"What? I'm not allowed to be angry?" Sokka asks and we just point to a dejected Aang who sits down in the ash.

"Why would anyone do this? How could I have let this happen?"

"Aang, you had anything to do with this. It's has nothing to do with you." Katara insists.

"Yes it is. I'm the Avatar and the Avatar's job is to protect nature. But I don't even know how to do my job." He drops his head into his hands.

"That's why we're going to the North Pole to find you a teacher." Katara continues. I glance around at the destruction and walk off a little ways. Niki runs up beside me and lets out a soft yelp nosing something on the ground. I crouch down and lift a ash covered acorn from the ground. The small acorn gives me an idea how to cheer Aang up.

"Niki, do you think you could find me some more of these?" I ask. Her ears perk up and she walks off sniffing the ground. She finds six more for me and I gather them up before heading over to Aang.

"Hey, are you ready to be cheered up?" I ask him.

"No." he responds, 'I smirk and throw one of the acorns at his head."Ow!" he clampains and scoots to the side, "How was that cheering me up?" I toss one of the acorns into the air and catch it when he turns back to me.

"Cheered me up." Sokka laughs and I throw one at him. "Ow! Yeah, I probably deserved that."

"These acorns are everywhere Aang." I explain and walked over to him. "That means the forest will grow back. Every one of these will be a tall oak tree someday, and all the birds and animals that lived here will come back." I kneel and press one into his open palm.

"Thanks Zoe." He says rubbing at his eyes.

We all look up as an old man crunches through the ash."Hey! Who are you?" Sokka demands to know.

He ignores Sokka and walks up to Aang "When I saw the flying bison, I thought it was impossible, but those markings. Are you the Avatar child?" Aand looks at Sokka and Katara behind the man then nods his head. "My village desperately needs your help."

00100100

I'm shocked by the looks of the village. Several buildings are destroyed and the villagers seem hesitant and scared

"This young one is the Avatar." The old man says as introduction.

"So, the rumours of your returns are true. It is the greatest honour of a lifetime to be in your presence." One of the villagers says bowing to Aang.

"Nice to meet you too." Aang says happily, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I'm not sure..." The man sadly says and turns away.

"Our village is in crises, they are our only hope." The elderly man told the others. "For the last few days at sunset, a spirit monster comes and attacks our village. He is Hei-Bai, the black and white spirit." As sonn as he says that name I remember my last dream. The dream of a giant panda talking to me.

"Why is it attacking you?" Sokka asks.

"We do not know." He answers looking up at the sun. "But each of the last three nights, he has abducted one of our own. We are especially fearful because the winter solstice draws near."

"What happens then?" Katara asks.

"As the solstice approaches," The old man began, "the natural world and the spirit world grow closer and closer until the line between them is blurred completely."

"Hei-Bai is already causing devastation and destruction. Once the solstice is here, there is no telling what will happen." An other villager tells us.

"So, what do you want Aang to do exactly?" I ask stepping forward.

"Who better to resolve a crisis between our world and the spirit world than the Avatar? He is after all the great bridge between man and spirits."

"Right, that's me." Aang says nervously.

"Hey, great bridge boy, can I talk to you over here for a second?" Katara says drawing Aang away. I shift to my other foot for a moment before walking over with Sokka to join them.

"Yes, that might be because I don't know anything about the spirit world besides from stories and legends the monks used to tell us." He says self-consciously amd then adds on seeing the confused looks that passes between us "It's not like there's someone to teach me this stuff!"

"Alright Aang calm down," I begin," Are sure that you can help these people."

"Well I have to try, don't I? Maybe whatever I have to do will just come to me." He says in a low voice. Momo jumps up into his arms and Niki rubs against his legs.

"I think you can do it Aang." Katara smiles encouragingly.

"Yeah... We're all gonna get eaten by a spirit monster." Sokka says optimisticly even though he is being negative. I elbow him in the ribs.

Aang walks out the door of the building. "Hello?" We hear him call. "Spirit? Can you hear me? This is the Avatar speaking. I'm here to try help stuff!"

"Katara," I whisper, "I have a bad feeling about this.

"The sun has set! Where are you, Hei Bai ?" Aang shouts.

"I am to," Katara whispers back.

"Well Spirit... I ahhhh... I here by ask you to please leave this village in peace!" Aang sounds unsure as he talks.

We hear heavy footsteps and a loud pitched shriek fills the room and my hands cover my ears. Blue light floods the room before vanishing with the scream.

"My name is Aang!" we hear from outside. "I'm the Avatar and I would like to help you!" There's a loud sound of a building being crushed and Aang shout"Hey, wait up!"

"Please, would you stop destroying things and listen?" Aang shouts "Hello? I'm just trying to do my job as the spirit bridge. Excuse me? Please turn around."

There's more sounds of destruction then Aang angry shout, "I command you to turn around now!"

"I'm going to go help him," Sokka says running out. 'This is not good' I think to myself and start to reach out and grab him but it's to late and he's already outside.

"Hei Bai ! Over here!" Sokka yells.

Katara and I share a look and move over to the door but let out a gasp of shock when we see the giant black and white spirit run off with a shouting Sokka. 'That's can't be Hei Bai' I think to myself. I feel dizzy and Katara sees me sway and reaches out to catch me as I fall unconscious.

00100100

_I'm sitting crosslegged on the ground again but I'm not meditating. Sitting across from me is Avatar Kyoshi. "Zoe it's time for you to do what you were made to do."_

"_I'll try my hardest and if I can I'll find the Avatar," I tell her._

"_I know you will child but you won't remember any of this for a long time so you have to go carefully."_

"_I understand Kyoshi."_

"_Zoe I think it is time for you to truly become a Kyoshi warrior," she says and laughs at my look of shock._

"_I'll be- I'll be honored," I smiles and ruffles the top of my head brushing lighty against my fox ears. I let out a soft growl before standing up._

-_Dream Changes-_

_Two faces hover me their expressions warm and gentle. I stare up at them with wide eyes as one of the figures speaks, "How about we call her Zoe."_

"_Zoe meaning Lifegiver I like it but how about Aoiki Zoe."_

"_Yes that's what we will name her," he looks down at me and touches my cheek,"Blue Spirit Lifegiver."_

00100100

I wake up with a gasp of shock. I push myself up into a sitting position against a wall. I'm alone in the room where everyone was yesterday but not for long as a villager walks in. "Oh your awake," she exclaims.

"How long was i out?" I ask.

"About two hours," she says and hands me a cup of water. I sip water from the cup slowly and the woman seeing that I'm okay turns to leave.

"Where's Katara?"

"She is sitting at the village entrance," She tells me then leaves. I finish the water and stand up. I walk out of the building over to where Katara is.

"Your brother is in good hands. I would be shocked if the Avatar returned without him." the old man stands beside her trying to comfort her. On seeing me he nods his head and I walk over to sit next to her. She's cradling Sokka's boomerang and a blanket is wrapped around her shoulders.

"The sun is rising. I'm sure they'll be back soon" I tell her.

The wind whispers like it's trying to tell us something but I can't tell what. We sit in silence for a while and Katara eventually falls asleep. Appa walks over to us and growls and Katara jerks awake.

"Its okay, Appa." Katara says while patting his nose. "I'm sure they're on their way back. I bet they even found you a bunch of moon peaches for a treat." She stood up to leave and I follow her realizing it is time to tell her about my dreams.

"Katara," I begin as we walk back into the village," i have something to tell you."

"Can't it wait Zoe," Sshe says looking at me exhaustedly.

I glance down at my feet for several seconds before saying, "it could wait but then I might never get a chance to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Why I keep collapsing."

"Oh," she says and turns to me.

I start telling her about my dreams and what it has to do with my past and Aang. I can tell that I have her attention.

"Zoe these dreams are you sure they're from your past?" she asks when I'm done.

"Positive."

"Then we need to –" she stops talking as Aang appears on his glider. "You're back!" Katara exclaims.

"Where's Sokka?" I ask

"I'm not sure." he says and lowers his head.

00100100

Katara and i watch from a window in the main building as Aang turns back to us and then suddenly a building is destroyed on our right. Several beams fall towards him and he deflects them with a blast of air. He runs towards Hei Bai then and using his airbending jumps and touches Hei Bai's forehead with his hand. As he does the spirit form seems to flicker and I almost gasp as i see his true form. The form I saw in my dream.

"You're the spirit of this forest." Aang says. "Now I understand. You're upset and angry because your home was burned down. When I first saw the forest, I was sad and upset. But my friend gave me hope that forest would grow back." He puts an acorn down in front of it. The spirit picks it up gently and walks away his form shimmering and changing to that of a giant panda. As he walked through the gate bamboo shoots sprout out from the ground. Sokka and several other villagers walk out from the bamboo.

"Sokka!" Katara and I yell running to hug him

"What happened?" he says.

"You were trapped in the spirit world for twenty four hours." I eplain.

"How are you feeling?" Katara asks.

"Like I seriously need to use the bathroom!" He says and runs off.

When Sokka returns we gather in front of the villagers. "Thank you, Avatar. If there only was a way to repay you for what you've done."

"You could give us some supplies and some money." Sokka says simply.

"Sokka!" Kataraand I elbow him in the gutfrom both sides.

"What? We need stuff." He complains.

"It would be an honour to help you prepare for your journey." The old man says bowing

"I'm so proud of you Aang." I say and touch his shoulder"You figured out how to stop Hei Bai all by yourslef."

"Actually, I did have a little help." he says and lowers his head "And there's something else."

"What is it?" Sokka asks

"I need to contact Roku and I think I've finally found a way to contact his spirit." He says

"That's great!" Katara cries.

"_Creepy,_ but great." Sokka says and I slap him in the back of the head.

"Go on Aang," I say.

"There's a temple on a crescent shaped island, and if I go there on the solstice, I'll be able to speak to Avatar Roku." he continues and then pauses

"But, the solstice is tomorrow." I said.

"Yeah... and there's one more problem. The island is in the Fire Nation." I frown as he says this and I can tell that the others are sharing my thoughts.


	8. Winter Solstice Part 1: Avatar Roku

**I don't have much to say so just read and then review. You can ask any question you want and don't forget to vote on who Zoe should end up with.**

"Let's go Appa. Come on!" Aang says trying to coax Appa to his feet. Appa just growls at him. "Look, I'm sorry, but Katara, Zoe, and Sokka aren't coming to the fire nation with us. If they got hurt, I'd never forgive myself." Aang whispers to the sky bison then says "So get you're big butt off the ground and let's go!"

"I think his big butt is trying to tell you something." I say stepping up to them.

"Please don't go." Katara pleads. "The world can't afford to lose you to the Fire Nation."

"But I have to talk to Avatar Roku. To find out what my vision means." He says trying to convince us "I need to get to the Fire Temple before the sun sets on the solstice. That's today!"

"Then we better get going shouldn't we?" I say with a smirk.

"Zoe you and Aang aren't going anywhere," Katara says trying to grab my arm.

I step up towards Appa my hand resting against his flank, "Sorry guys but I'm going with Aang and he needs to talk to Roku."

"We're not letting you go into the Fire Nation, Aang." Katara decides to take a different approach and steps in front of Appa to speak to Aang

"At least not without your friends." Sokka says taking his hands from his hips. "We got your back." Appa let out a loud groan and licks Sokka. "Ewwww..." Sokka complains

"It's a long journey to the Crescent Island." The village leader says handing a wrapped parcel to Aang "You'll have to fly fast to have any chance of making it before sundown. Good luck."

"Thank you for you're..." Aang begins.

"Go!" the village elder says

00100100

"Come on, boy!" Aang encourages Appa "We've got a long way to go! Faster!"

I look back behind us and gasp as I see a Fire Navy ship coming after us."Um, guys I think we got a problem."

"Yeah, and its gaining fast!" Sokka adds.

"Fire Ball!" Katara yells just as the ship fires one at us.

"I'm on it!" Aang shouts and pulls on Appa's reins. Appa veers of to the side to dodge.

"We have to get out of Zuko's range!" Katara yell is muffled as she covers her noise just like I am doing. "Before he shoots another hot stinker at us."

"Aang can you get Appa to go any faster?" I ask

"Yeah..." he says slowly, "Just one little problem... There's a blockade..."

We all turn forward to see the long line of ships. Nike barks and puts her feet up on the side of the saddle.

"If we fly north, we can go around the Fire Nation ships and avoid the blockade. It's the only way." Aang says.

"We don't have time for that I say."

"This is exactly why I didn't want you to come. It's too dangerous." he says.

"And that's exactly why we're here." Sokka says.

"Let's run that blockade!" I cheer defiantly.

"Appa! Yip yip!" Aang shouts and Appa speeds up.

As we approach the blockade a large wave of fireballs are launched at us. We all screamed and Aang yanks Appa to the side to avoid them. One explodes close to Appa's side lighting a small patch of fur on fire. Katara and Sokka pat it out quickly

"Appa. Are you ok, buddy?" Aang ask the bison. Appa groans and Aang pulls us above the clouds. Another line of fire balls surge up through the clouds. We swerve through them as they come up but two collide with each other right in front of us. Appa jerked back and Sokka fell out of the saddle.

"Sokka!" Aang shouts and directs Appa to get underneath him. Katara and I reach out latching hands we pulled the water tribe warrior back into the saddle. As Appa skims the water a fish flies out of the water and hits Sokka with a wet slap.

We were fast approaching the ships when a single fire ball flew directly at us. Aang jumps up and kicks outward sending a gust of wind at it. The fire ball explodes.

"We made it!" Aang cheers as we make it past the ships.

"We got into the Fire Nation..." Sokka says in disbelief "...Great."

00100100

"There it is! The island Roku's dragon took me to!" I sit up at Aang's yell.

Aang lands Appa. "You did it buddy. Nice flying."

"Oh! You all must be tired!" Katara coos to Appa.

"No. I'm good." Sokka says with a stretch. "Refreshed and ready to fight some fire benders."

"I was talking to Appa." Katara says.

"Well, I was talking to Momo." Sokka says turning to Appa. I roll my eyes and pick Nike up off the ground. We walk up the path to the temple door.

"Where are the guards," I ask when we get closer.

"The Fire Nation must have abandoned the temple when Avatar Roku died." Katara says quietly.

"It's almost sundown, we'd better hurry." Aang says and we hurry inside. I hear a soft sound almost like footsteps.

"Hey, do guys hear something?"

"We are the Fire Sages. Guardians to the temple of the Avatar." The voices come from behind us. Several people dressed identically stand behind us.

"Great! I am the Avatar." Aang says with a smile.

"We know." The Fire Sage says. I realize that they are about to attack and flip my fans out as well as spinning lightly in front of Aang to block the shoots.

"Run! We'll hold them off!" Aang shouts to Katara and Sokka. Aang swings his foot out extinguishing the candles and throwing the sages back against the wall. We run to catch up to the siblings Aang jumps over their heads taking the lead."Follow me!"

"Do you even know where you are going?" Sokka asks.

"Nope!" Aang responds.

Aang rounds a corner then suddenly dash back past us yelling "Wrong way!"

"Come back!" I hear a sage yell and realize that he's the reason Aang came back this way.

We skid around a corner coming to a dead end. "I don't want to fight you, I'm a friend." The Sage says blocking our path

"Fire benders aren't our friends." Sokka says. Aang steps forward taking a bending stance and I flick my fans open.

To our shock the sage bows and says, "I know why you're here, Avatar."

"You do?" Aang asked and relaxed.

"Yes." The sage says standing up. "You wish to speak to Avatar Roku. I can take you to him."

Aang asked confused "How?"

The sage puts his hand on the wall and lets out a soft burst of fire. A hole opens in the wall revealing a tunnel. "This way." he gestures into the tunnel. We look at the tunnel warily.

"Find them." One of the sages calls.

"Time is running out. Quickly." The sage says to us urgently. As we walk the sage tells us a little about the tunnels, "Avatar Roku once called this temple his home. He formed these secret passages out of the magma."

"Did you know Avatar Roku?" Aang asks.

"No, but my grandfather knew him. Many generations of Fire Sages guarded this temple long before me. We all have a strong spiritual connection to this place." The sage responds.

"Is that how you knew I was coming?" Aang asks.

"A few weeks ago, an amazing thing occurred. The statue of Avatar Roku, its eyes began to glow."

"That's when we were at the Air Temple." Katara says. "Avatar Roku's were glowing there too!"

"At that moment, we knew you had all returned to the world." He finishes. I remember the vision I had when we were at the Air Temple.

"If this is the Avatar's temple, why did the sages attack Aang?" I ask.

"Things have changed." The sage says. "In the past, the sages were loyal only to the Avatar. When Roku died, the sages eagerly awaited for the next Avatar to return. But he never came."

"They were waiting for me." Aang says and stops walking.

"Hey don't feel bad. You're only a hundred years late." Sokka says oblivious to how he made it worse.

"They lost hope the Avatar would ever return. When Fire Lord Sozin began the war, my grandfather and the other sages were forced to follow him. I never wanted to serve the Fire Lord. When I learned you were coming, I knew I would have to betray the other sages."

"Thank you for helping me." Aang says with a sad small smile.

"We'll follow these stairs to the sanctuary. Once you're inside, wait for the light to hit Avatar Roku's statue. Only then, will you be able to speak to him." The sage says leading us out of the tunnels into a room. "No!" The fire sage gasps

"What's wrong Shyu?" Aang asks.

"The sanctuary doors, they're closed." Shyu responds

"Can't you just open it with fire bending?" I ask.

"No." Shyu shakes his head and sighed. "Only a fully realized Avatar is powerful enough to open this door alone. Otherwise, the sages must open the doors together with five simultaneous fire blasts."

"Five fire blasts, huh?" Sokka says. "I think I can help you out."

We all look at Sokka in confusion until he takes out several small sacks."This is a little trick I picked up from my father. I seal the lamp oil inside an animal skin casing. Shyu lights the oil soaked twine and tada! Fake fire bending!" he says finishing tying the bags.

"You've really outdone yourself this time." Katara says.

"Who knew you could be so smart," I say.

"This might actually work." Shyu says and nods.

"The sages will hear the explosions," Shyu informs us as Sokka stuffs the bags in the openings of the door. "Well, as soon as they go off, Avatar, you rush in."

"It's almost sunset." Katara points out. "Are you ready?"

"Definitely." He replies with a small nod and smile. Shyu shoots a small stream of fire and hid behind the columns with us. Everyone covered their ears as the bombs went off with a loud boom. Aang runs up to the doors and pulls on the handle but it doesn't budge.

"They're still locked." He says disappointed.

"It didn't work." Shyu sighs.

"Why won't it open up?" Aang screams and starts throwing large gusts of air at the door.

"Aang, stop! There's nothing else we can do." Katara pleads and he stops.

"I'm sorry I put you through all this for nothing." He says depressed.

"I don't get it." Sokka said rubbing his fingers on the soot marked spot."That blast looked as strong as any fire bending I've ever seen."

"Sokka, you're a genius!" I shout.

"Wait, how is Sokka a genius?" Aang asks "His plan didn't even work."

"You're right it didn't work...but it looks like it did." I say

"Did the definition of genius changed in the last hundred years?" Aang asks. I smirk and pick Momo up. The lemur chatters lightly and seems to know what I'm thinking because he squeezes through one of the soot stained holes.

00100100

"Come quickly! The Avatar has entered the sanctuary!" Shyu shouts to the other four sages.

"How did he get in?" The head sage asks.

"I don't know." Shyu replies "But look at the scorch marks and down there." Under the door Momo shadow moves.

"He's inside. Open the doors immediately! Before he contacts Avatar Roku!" The head sage orders. Aang leaps down from his position on the column just as the sages shoots blasts of fire into the lock mechanism of the door.

"It's the Avatar's lemur! He must have crawled through the pipes! We've been tricked!" the head sage yells on seeing Momo standing at the mouth of the door. We all raced out and grabbed the fire sages.

"Now, Aang!" I hear Shyu yell.

"Aang! Now your chance!" Katara cries to back him up.

"The Avatar's coming with me! Close the doors!"I look up in shock when Zuko steps out with a tight grip on Aang. As Zuko pulls him towards the stairs he somehow twists free.

"Go!" Katara and I yell as the door starts to close. He barely makes it into the room as the door closes with a loud boom.

"Aang made it..."I say and blue light seeps out from underneath the door.

"We need to open this door now!" Zuko yells. I struggle faintly with the soldier that holds me but stop when the sages and Zuko's fire blast doesn't do anything. "Why isn't it working?"He shots in frustration. "It's sealed shut!"

"It must have been the light. Avatar Roku doesn't want us inside." One of the sages says.

Zuko growled and turned to Shyu "Why did you help the Avatar?"

"Because, it was once the sages' duty. It is still our duty." The sage replies.

We all look up in shock as the sound of clapping fills the air."What a moving and heartfelt performance. I'm certain the Fire Lord will understand when you explain why you betrayed him." The man says. I can tell that he's a commander by his clothes and they way his soldiers follow his commands and circle us.

"Commander Zhao..." The lead sage says bowing.

"And Prince Zuko, it was a noble effort. But you're little smoke screen didn't work. Two traitors in one day, the Fire Lord will be pleased." Zhao says and a soldier grabbed Zuko.

"You're too late, Zhao." Zuko says. "The Avatar is inside and the doors are sealed."

"No matter. Sooner or later, the Avatar will have to come out." Zhao smirks and I let out a gasp of shock along with Katara and Sokka.

00100100

I closed my eyes as Zhao says "When those doors open, unleash all your fire bending power."

"How is he going to make it out of this?" Katara asks.

"How're we going to make it out of this?" Sokka asks.

"Hey doom and gloom can you shut up now," I growl back and they both turn and give me glares.

There's a grinding noise as the door is engulfed in blue light and steam billows out.

"Get ready." Zhao orders as the door swings open the rest of the way revealing a figure with glowing blue eyes.

"No! Aang!" Katara cries in horror and struggles against the chains.

"Fire!" Zhao commands and all the firebenders shoot streams of fire towards the figure. The flames swirled around their target never touching the figure but instead revealing it to be Avatar Roku.

"Avatar Roku!" Shyu gasps. The old avatar sends out a burst of fire that slams into the solders but melts our chains.

"Avatar Roku is going to destroy the temple!" Shyu yells to us. "We have to get out of here!"

"Not without Aang!" Katara shouts

Avatar Roku slams his hand into the ground separating the floor and then he commanded the lava to rise. We crouch behind a column using it for protection.

Smoke pulled back into the room and Avatar Roku met my eyes for a split second before he vanished leaving an exhausted air bender in his place. Aang collapsed on the floor and Katara ran to help him up.

"We got your back." Sokka says

"Thanks. Where's Shyu?"

"I don't know." Katara answers. We run to the stairs but the path is blocked by the rising lava. We run back to a window and sigh in relief as Momo followed by Appa flew towards us. We jumped onto his back as he flew past. I look back and watch as the temple crumbled.

Katara wrapped her arm around Aang, and Sokka placed his hand on his shoulder. I stand between the Water Tribe siblings and let out a soft sigh as we head away from Crescent Island


	9. Pre-Ch The Waterbending Scroll

**I've decided to put up quotes from stories that I read. Today's quote is "Growing older is mandatory, Growing up is optional," from ****Having the Courage to Grow Up ****by AerisCote. So I was a little disappointed today when I got on my computer and discovered that I had 539 views but only 5 reviews I even allow guest reviews. If you guys read this story and like it please please review even if it is just one word saying you like it. Alright this A/N is getting a little long so on with the story also this chapter will be split into many different POV**

/Katara POV/

I follow Sokka through the thicik snow my breath fogging in the air. Gran-Gran had sent us to hunt because the village was low on food. "Come on, Katara," Sokka yells back to me as I lag farther behind.

"Sokka, my feet hurt," I whine.

Sokka sighs and says, "mine do to but we have to keep going." I start to run to catch up but my foot catches against something and I fall with a soft shout. "Katara," Sokka sighs in exasperation and starts back to me. I roll over and sit up to look what I tripped over.

"She's dead," I scream and scramble backwards in the snow. I had tripped over a girl around my age that was curled in the snow. Her hair was black and framed her childish face which was extremely pale. She was covered in a thin layer of snow. Sokka crouches down next to me and holds his lantern close to her face.

"She's not dead," Sokka says as her breath fogs up the glass. He hands me his spear and lifts the girl up in his arms bridal style. There is a soft yelp as he does and what I thought was a clump of snow uncurls. It looks like a polar bear dog only smaller and its tail was a whole lot fluffier. "Artic foxbear," Sokka says affirming what I thought;"We might as well take it with us especially if it's hers." I nod my head and pick it up and follow Sokka as we head back to the village.

00100100

/Sokka POV/

I'm not sure that we should bring the animal with us but decide not to tell Katara otherwise. I plod along my head down as I look at her face. Her skin is to pale to be from one of the water tribes and her skin cold from the snow should at least be warmer if she was from the Fire Nation which only means she could only be from the Earth Kingdom.

"Sokka, do you think she'll be okay?" Katara asks.

I glance at my nine year old sister before responding, "I'm sure she'll be fine." I'm actually not sure at all. The girl is cold enough that if her breath hadn't fogged up the lantern I would have assumed that she was dead and her clothes don't help keep in her body heat the way ours does. Her clothes are made of a thin fabric and are the light green color common in the Earth Kingdom. The sleeves of her shirt only cover the tops of her shoulders leaving her arms bare and her pants are short as well stopping just below her knees. Katara runs ahead as we come in sight of the village crying out for help.

00100100

/Gran-Gran POV/

I finish knitting the blanket and stand up to deal with dinner. "Gran-Gran," I hear my young granddaughter's shout and step from the tent.

"Katara what's wrong?" I ask barely taking in the animal in her arms "did something happen to Sokka?"

"No," she gasps out and then when she catches her breath, "IfoundagirlinthesnowandIthou ghtshewasdeadbutSokkasaidshe wasn'tandknowhe'scarryingherbackandshe'ssocold." **(This is what Katara is actually saying, "I found a girl in the snow and I thought she was dead but Sokka said she wasn't and know he's carrying her back and she's so cold") **I frown trying to figure out what she was saying and then glance over to her shoulder. Sokka is stumbling into camp due to the weight of the girl in his arms.

"Katara, go get some rags," I say and hold the tent flap back so Sokka can get inside. He lays the girl on the bed and I start trying to warm her up by adding wood to the fire. I touch the girl's still arm and drag my hand down to check the pulse on her wrist. "Can you get more wood for the fire?" I ask Sokka when my sleeve catches on something tucked in the girl's belt. I pull it free when I hear the swish of the tent flap. It is a small wooden tube identical to the ones we use to protect scrolls and stamped on the end is a water tribe symbol. I frown and open it sliding the scroll into my hand. The scroll is jagged at one end when I unroll it almost like it was torn but I quickly forget about that when I see what the scroll is. It's a waterbending scroll. I shake my head confused and reroll the scroll sliding it into its protective tube. The girl groans on the bed and turns her head partially before opening her eyes. I stiffly a gasp of shock because her eyes are brown flecked with gold –Fire Nation gold.

"Where am I?" the girl asks quietly.

00100100

/Zoe POV/

"Where am I?" I ask confused.

"You're safe in the Southern Water Tribe," an old woman says touching my arm. "What's your name," she asks.

I frown trying to think past the thick fog in my mind before remembering part of it, "Zoe, my name's Zoe."

"It's nice to meet you Zoe you can call me Gran-Gran," she responds then asks, "I'm sorry for pushing you but where are your parents?"

"I- I don't know," I stutter and then in a soft whisper, "I don't know who I am or even where I come from."

My whisper wasn't soft enough because she says, "Well that's a problem but until you remember you can stay here." I nod my head softly, relax into the pillows on the bed, and let unconsciousness claim me.

**Don't forget to review and you guys can ask any question you want. HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	10. The Waterbending Scroll

**This is back to Zoe's POV and I don't have a quote today.**

"Would you sit down? If we hit a bump, you'll go flying off!" Sokka says as Aang paces back and forth. "What's wrong with you anyway?"

"It's what Avatar Roku said. I'm supposed to master all four elements before the comet arrives." He says.

"Well, let's see. You've pretty much mastered air bending and that only took you 112 years. I'm sure you can master three more elements by next summer." Aang stares at him wide-eyed.

"I haven't even started water bending and we're still weeks away from the North Pole. What am I gonna do?" he asks.

"Calm down." I order and pull him down. "Everything is going to be fine and I'm sure Katara won't mind teaching you some stuff she knows."

"You'd do that?" Aang says glancing at Katara.

She nods then says, "We'll need to find a good source of water first."

"Maybe we can find a puddle for you to splash in." Sokka says sarcastically.

00100100

"Nice puddle." Sokka mutters.

Appa flys into the water and lands with a mighty splash. "Yeah! Don't start without me, boy!" Aang says starting to remove his outer layer of clothes.

"Remember the reason we're here." Katara says stopping him mid-stride.

"Oh right, time to practice water bending." He smiles sheepily and puts his clothes back on.

"Great. So, what am I supposed to do?" Sokka asks.

"You could clean the gunk out of Appa's toes?" Aang suggests handing him a leafy branch

"So, while you guys are playing in the water, I'm supposed to be hard at work picking the mud out of a giant bison's feet?" Sokka asks in disbelief.

"Mud and bugs!" Aang says with a smile.

"You shouldn't have asked." I tell him.

Sokka shrugs and takes the branch. "Okay."

00100100

I sat on the bank watching as Katara started to teach Aang. "This is a pretty basic move." Katara says, "but it still took me months to perfect, so don't be frustrated if you don't get it right away. Just push and pull the water like this." Katara drops into a stance and begins to rock backwards and forwards moving her hands in a similar way so that the water started to lap at the shore in time with her movements. "The key is getting the wrist movement right."

"Like this?" Aang asks mimicking her.

"That's almost right." Katara says. "If you keep practising, I'm sure eventually-"

"Hey, I'm bending it already!" Aang says as the water laps against the shore.

"I can't believe you got that so quickly." Katara says surprised. "It took me two months to learn that move."

"Well, you had to figure it out on your own. I'm lucky enough to have a great teacher."

"Thanks."

"So, what's next?"

"This is a more difficult move. I call it streaming the water." Katara says shakily pulling water from the river. Aang starts to stream the water like Katara swinging it around his body in a kind of dance. "It's harder than it looks so don't be disappointed if-" Katara starts to stay and drops her water as she realizes that Aang already has it. Aang streams the water over his head and returns it to the river.

"How was that?" he asks.

"Nice work," Katara says dryly. "Though the over-the-head flare was unnecessary." I snort in laughter.

"Sorry." Aang bows solemnly then smiles and says, "Well, don't stop now, keep 'em coming!"

"Well, I kinda know this one other move, but it's pretty hard. I haven't even totally figured it out yet. The idea is to create a big, powerful wave." Katara says and takes a stance. She raises her hands up slowly and the water rises with her until it reaches a certain height then collapses.

"So, like this?" Aang leaps forward and does the same move. The wave towers over us and starts to fall towards Sokka.

"Aang!" the warrior groans before the wave swept him off of Appa. Aang apologizes softly.

"Looks like I got the hang of that move!" Aang says perking up. "What else ya got?"

"That's enough practice for today." Katara says angrily

"Yeah, I'll say." I said looking down the river, "You just practiced our supplies down the river."

"Uh, sorry." Aang says guiltily. "I'm sure we can find somewhere to replace all that stuff."

"It was hard enough when you were just an air bender..." Sokka says and sinks beneath the surface of the water.

00100100

"We've got exactly three copper pieces left from the money that King Bumi gave us. Let's spend it wisely." Sokka instructs.

"Uh, make those two copper pieces, Sokka. I couldn't say no to this whistle." Aang says and pulls out a whistle to blow in it. We didn't hear anything from the whistle and Momo chattered on Aang's shoulder while Niki barks excitedly.

"It doesn't even work."Sokka accuses. "See, even Momo and Niki think it's a piece of junk."

"No offense, Aang, but I'll hold on to the money from now on." Katara says. Aang drops the money into her outstretched hand without meeting her eyes.

"Earth nation! Fire nation! Water nation! So long as bargains are your inclination, you're welcome here! Don't be shy, come one by!" a strange man yells at the port. "Oh! You there!" He said pointing to us, "I can see by your clothing that you're world travelling types. Perhaps I can interest you in some exotic curios?"

"Sure!" Aang says. "Ugh, but what are curios?"

"I'm not entirely sure. But we got them." He says and leads them to the boat.

"I'll catch up with you guys later," I call to them and run off into the market.

00100100

I headed back to see if they were done on the ship yet. "What was that all about, Katara?" I hear Aang's voice and ran around people to catch up to them.

"Yeah, I was just starting to browse through they're boomerang collection." Sokka complained.

"I'll just feel a lot better once we get away from here." Katara says.

"Hey you, get back here!" I hear someone call from the ship.

"Well, well. Look who came to their senses. Told you the haggling would pay off."Aang says turning to face them until six pirates jump from the ship behind him.

"I don't think these pirates are here to trade with us!" Katara shrieks in response.

"Run," I cry.

"Get back here!" One of the pirates yells.

"Not likely," I shout back.

As we round a corner Katara bends water out of a barrel and freeze it to the ground. One of the pirates slips but the others keep on coming. Katara and Sokka went around on be way and I the other. Aang jumps through the gap between the roof and food, and shot a blast of air behind us. The air pushed the stall into the oncoming pirates and knocked them down. "My cabbages this place is worse than Omashu" we hear the cabbage merchant yell.

I split away from the group taking a different path from the Water Tribe siblings and airbender. One of the pirate chases after me and unfortunately the path I chose was a dead-end. "No more running for you," the pirate says and walks towards me. I turn to face him my fans sliding into my hands. He gasps in shock when he sees my face and says, "no way it can't be… you can't be her."

"Wh-What are you talking about?" I ask.

"You're coming with me," he growls in response

"No thanks!" I reply and charge him. He brings his swords up but I do the same tripping move I used against Suki before. I run off heading back to the camp getting there just as Aang landed his glider with the siblings.

"I used to kind of look up to pirates," Aang murmurs. "But those guys were terrible."

"I know, that's why I took this!" Katara exclaims, holding up something familiar.

"No way!" Aang gasps.

"Isn't it great?" Katara asks.

"No wonder they were trying to hack us up. You stole their water bending scroll." Sokka scolded her.

"I prefer to think of it as high-risk trading." Katara says back. I frown and turn to my bag where it rests on the ground.

"Good one, Katara!" Aang laughs.

"Sokka, where do you think they got it? They stole it from a waterbender." She says just as I find what I'm looking for.

"It doesn't matter. You put all of our lives in danger just so you could learn some stupid, fancy splashes!"

"These are real water bending forms." Katara rebukes, "You know how crucial it is for Aang to learn water bending."

Sokka gives up and walks away, "whatever..."

"Katara can I see that scroll real fast?" I ask and take it from her. The bottom edge of the scroll is torn and slanted a perfect fit to my scroll.

"What is that?" Katara asks seeing the wooden tube in my hand. I hand it and the scroll to her. "It's the other half to the scroll," she exclaims pulling my part of the scroll from the tube. "How did you get it?"

"I don't know," I respond quietly," it was on me when you guys found me though."

"What are guys talking about?" Aang asks confused. It suddenly dawns on me that Aang was never told how I know the siblings. I glance at Katara and she starts to tell the story.

00100100

"I just want to try this one move first, and then it's all yours." Katara says pointing at one of the moves. "Here, hold it open for me." She hands Aang the fixed scroll. "The single water whip. Looks do-able"

She trys to follow the steps but her movements are to jerky and whips herself in the laughs and Katara glares at him. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry but you deserved that." He responds and turns to Aang "You've been doped. She's only interested with teaching herself."

"Aang will get his turn when I work out the water whip." Katara says.

She trys again and this time it hits Niki. "Why can't I get this stupid move?" She exclaims in frustration.

"You'll get it." Aang assures her "You just have to shift your weight through the stances..." Aang copied the scroll and did it perfect. He smiled at his small success, "There, you see the key to bending is-"

"Would you please shut your air-hole!" Katara snaps at him. "Believe it or not, your infinite wisdom gets a little old sometimes. Why don't we just throw the scroll away since you're so naturally gifted!"

"What?" Katara asks Sokka and I as we stare at her in disapproval. "Oh my gosh, Aang. I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. But you know what, it won't happen again." Katara says when she realizes why. She rolls up the scroll pushing it into his hand, "Here, this is yours. I don't want to have anything to do with it anymore."

"Its okay, Katara." Aang says forcing a smile.

"What about Niki? He's the real victim here." Sokka says pointing at Niki.

"I'm sorry, Niki." Katara said, stroking her ears.

"And what about me?" Sokka asks, "there was that time you-"

"Come on ponytail," I interrupt and pull him away from the bank before Katara can snap again.

00100100

Splashing sounds wake me up from my sleep. I stand up and look around the camp and sigh when I see that Katara isn't here. I stand up and walk to the bank.

"Shoot! Come on water, work with me here!"

"Ahhhh! Stupid scroll!"

"Okay, Katara, shift your weight through the stances." I hear Katara say as I push my way through the brush.

"No, let go of me!" I hear Katara's shout and run out in to the open just in time to see her grabbed by a pirate. Katara looks up and meets my eyes, "Zoe go get Aang and Sokka."

I nod and spin around but run into a person that comes out behind me. He grabs my wrists and says, "I'll save you from the pirates."

00100100

Katara and I are tied to opposite trees. Zuko circles Katara trying to get her to tell him where Aang is. "Enough give us the scroll and girl now," the pirate captain says.

Zuko pulls the scroll from his belt and holds a flame under it, "I wonder how much this costs or how about her?" He walked over to me and held the flame close to my face. The pirates and Katara gasped in shock. I pulled away from the flame in his hand and glared at him. "That's what I thought now go find the other two," Zuko says.

"I must say Zuko you sure know how to motivate people," Iroh says.

I growl low and strain against the ropes. "You're wasting you're time," Zuko says. I meet his eyes and glare until he looks away. I snort in amusement and rest my head back against the tree.

"Nice work." Zuko voice catches my attention and I look up.

"Aang, this is all my fault." Katara claims from where she is tied up.

"No Katara, it isn't." Aang tries to reassure.

"Yeah, it kind of is." Iroh says.

"Give me the boy." Zuko commands the pirate crew.

"You give us the scroll and the girl." the pirate captain replies.

"You're really going to hand over the avatar for a stupid piece of parchment and a girl?" Sokka asks and I looked at him in disbelief.

"Don't listen to him!" Zuko tell them. "He's trying to turn us against each other."

"Your friend is the Avatar?" the captain asks.

"Sure is, and I'll bet he'll fetch a lot more on the black market then that fancy scroll or Zoe." Sokka continues with a grin.

"Shut your mouth, you water tribe peasant!" Zuko snaps and I hate to agree with him.

"Yeah Sokka, shut your mouth,"

"I'm just saying, it's bad business sense." Sokka shrugs. "Just image how much the Fire Lord would pay for the Avatar. You guys would be set for life!"

The captian nods and says"Keep the scroll and the girl! We can buy a hundred scrolls with the reward we will get for the kid."

"You'll regret breaking a deal with me!" Zuko yells as he shot a wave of fire at the pirates.

I whistle softly as the pirates create some sort of smoke screen. Niki comes running from the woods and manages to climb the tree to get to the rope binding me to the tree. Momo is in the other tree helping Katara. When we were free we ran towards the pirate ship hoping to get it into the water. We lean against the helm and push but nothing happens.

"Katara, Zoe, you're ok!" Aang cries happily

"Help me get this boat back in the water so we can get out of here!" Katara says. The boys nod and join us in pushing the boat.

"We need a team of rhinos to budge this ship." Sokka groans

"A team of rhinos... or two water benders." Aang says with a smile at Katara.

"Everybody in!" Katara yelled after they set it adrift.

"Don't need to tell me twice," I say and climb up the side.

00100100

"Sokka! Can't you make it go any faster?" Aang urged.

"I don't know how! This thing wasn't made by the water tribe!" Sokka yells as he tries to steer. Pirates board the ship and I whip my fans out ready for a fight. Out the corner of my eye I see Katara hit a pirate with a water whip.

"Hey, you did the water whip!" Aang shouts.

"I couldn't have done it without your help!" Katara smiles back at Aang.

"Will you quit congratulating and help me out!" Sokka yells. Aang runs up and helps Sokka fight them off.

"Aang, look!" I shout when I see the fast approaching waterfall.

"Oh no!" Aang says then takes out his whistle and blows into it. A pirate sneaks up behind him to attack.

"Have you lost you're mind!" I yelled. "This is no time for flute practice!" I say as I heave the pirate over board.

"We can stop the boat!" Katara announces. "Aang, together, push and pull the water." They started to bend the water.

"It's working it's slowing down!" Katara yells and then again, "We're doing it."

"But we have another problem!" Sokka yells. The Fire Nation boat crashes into ours, pushing us to the falls.

"Jump!" Aang yells. We push off away from the ship as it falls and Appa swoops down to catch us.

"I knew a bison whistle would come in handy. Thanks,Appa."

"Yeah, we owe ya one." Sokka says patting the sky bison's side.

00100100

"Aang, I still owe you an apology." Katara begins to say. "You were just so good at water bending without really trying. I got so competitive that I put us all in danger. I'm sorry."

"That's okay, Katara."

"Besides, who needs that stupid scroll anyway?" Katara asks.

"Is that really how you feel?" Sokka asks, pulling the wooden tube from under his shirt.

"The scroll!" Katara exclaims reaching for it.

"Uh uh uh... First, what did you learn?" Sokka asks pulling it away from her reaching hand.

"Stealing is wrong." Katara says snatching the scroll, "Unless it's from pirates!" Aang and I both laugh loudly.

"Good one Katara," Aang manages to say.

**R&R. I'm taking the poll down when I post the next chapter so vote now.**


	11. Jet

**Still no new reviews oh well. I'm taking the poll down after I post this and it looks like OC won so I've made a character that shows up in this chapter. And today's quote is "Never give up who you are for someone else," I forgot where I found this one and because of that I'll give you another one that I also forgot where it's from, "Anger is a one way door." And lastly I decided to add something to the start of all the chapters.**

**Water, Earth, Fire, Air**

**Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the master of all four elements could stop them but when the world needed him most he vanished.**

**100 years passed and my friends and I discovered the new avatar an airbender named Aang. And although his airbending skills are great he still has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone.**

**But I believe Aang can save the world.**

"Where's Momo and Niki?" Aang asks. I look up and glance around the clearing a little shocked that Niki would run off. We suddenly hear some loud screeches and a yelp that I recognize as Niki. We ran into a small clearing and looked up to see traps hanging from the trees two which contained Momo and Niki.

"Hang on you guys!" Aang says and airbends himself up. He wraps his legs around a branch and hangs upside down. He lowers the the two traps and Katara and I open one while Sokka opens the other. Aang jumps down to join us but glances up when the two hog monkeys whimper.

"Alright, you guys to." he says and bends himself up

"This is going to take forever," Sokka compains and throws his boomerang.

Aang was crawling along the branch above them when Sokka's boomerang cut each of the ropes. "That works." He slides down the tree trunk as the hog-monkeys ran off their cages broken by the fall. Sokka crouched down next to one of the traps and frowned.

"These are Fire Nation traps. You can tell from the metalwork." He turned to look at us and stood up. "We'd better pack up camp, and get moving."

00100100

Aang jumped up onto Appa's head and grabbed the sleeping bag that Katara tossed up to him.

"No flying this time." Sokka says taking the sleeping bag.

"What? Why wouldn't we fly?" Aang asked as Sokka put the bag down.

"Think about it." Sokka started, "Somehow, Prince Zuko and the Fire Nation keep finding us. It's because they spot Appa he's just too noticeable."

"What? Appa is not too noticeable!" Katara says.

"He's a gigantic fluffy monster with an arrow on his head. It's kind of hard to miss him." Sokka said loudly while pointing at Appa who growled in response.

'I have to agree with Sokka," I say ,"about Appa being noticeable not the walking part."

"Their just jealous cause he doesn't have an arrow." Aang says patting Appa's head.

"I know you all want to fly, but my instincts tell me we should play it safe this time and walk."

"Who made you the boss?" Katara asks.

"I'm not the boss. I'm the leader." Sokka said.

"You're the leader?" Katara asks raising her eyebrow. "But your voice still cracks!"

"I'm the oldest and I'm a warrior." Sokka's says his voice cracking at the end. He deepens his voice and says, "So I'm the leader!"

"If anyone's the leader, it's Aang. I mean, he is the Avatar." Katara shoots back.

"Are you kidding me, he's just a goofy kid!" Sokka protested.

"He's right." Aang says hanging upside down from one of Appa's horn.

"Why do boys always think someone has to be a leader?" Katara says, putting her hands on her hips and rolling her eyes. "I bet you wouldn't be so bossy if you kissed a girl."

Sokka stuttered,"I-I've kissed a girl. You just haven't met her."

"Who? Gran-gran?" Katara, "I've met Gran-gran."

"No, beside's Gran-gran." Sokka threw his hands up. "Look, my instincts tell me we have a better chance of slipping through on foot and a leader has to trust his instincts."

"Okay, we'll try it your way, oh wise leader." Katara teases.

"Who knows, walking might be fun." Aang says jumping down from Appa.

"Trust me it's not," I whisper under my breath.

00100100

"Walking stinks!" Aang groans. "How do people go anywhere without a flying bison?"

"I don't know Aang. Why don't you ask Sokka's instincts? They seem to know everything." Katara says.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." Sokka says sarcastically.

"I'm tired of carrying this pack." Aang complained.

"You know who you should ask to carry it for a while? Sokka's instincts!" I said creating a joke out of it.

"That's a great idea!" Aang says in continuation of the joke. "Hey, Sokka's instincts, would you mind-"

"Okay, okay, I get it." Sokka cut him off. "Look guys, I'm tired too. But the important thing is that we are safe from the Fire Nation..." He trails off as he pushed through the bushes and saw what was on the other side.

Sokka's instincts had just led us into a Fire Nation camp.

"Run!" Sokka yells. We drop our bags and tried to run off back the way we came. Suddenly a fire ball flew past us and the bush erupted in flames, blocking our escape. "We're cut off!"

"Sokka! Your shirt!" Aang cries out, pointing to Sokka's burning sleeve.

"Ah!" he yells and Katara quickly waterbended to put it out. We dropped into stances and I flicked my fans out.

"If you let us pass, we promise not to hurt you." Sokka says trying to sound intimadating.

"What are you doing?" Katara whispers.

"Bluffing?" Sokka says hopefully.

"You?" the captain said, mocking us. "Promise not to hurt us?" He steps forward and suddenly collapses.

"Nice work, Sokka! How'd you do that?" Aang asked clearly amazed.

"Uh, instinct?" Sokka shrugs.

"Look!" Katara pointed to a tree. We looked up and saw a teen standing on one of the branches. He stepped of the branch backwards but caught himself with his two hook swords. He used his momentum to swing forward. He flew from the branch and landed on two of the soldiers. He ran forward and grabbed another two by the ankles with his swords. He flipped over their heads, pulling their legs with him, and threw them to the ground.

"Down you go." He says

"They're in the trees!" I heard one of the soldiers yell to his comrades but before he could react to his own observation a small boy in a large helmet dropped onto his head. The man ran around trying to get the boy off but eventually fell. Arrows rained from the tree tops, knocking swords from Fire Nation soldiers's hands.

Katara and Aang run off to the side to fight using their bending and I ran forward Niki at my side. I duck down as a soldier swings a sword at my head. Carried forward by my own momentum I charge into the man throwing him over my shoulder onto the ground. I turned to face him as he rose to his feet in time to see another running Aang and Katara. Sokka charged the him, yelling and holding his boomerang high over his head but the teen with the twig in his mouth got to him first and kicked the soldier down.

"Hey, he was mine!" Sokka complained.

"Gotta be quicker next time." he smirked. A large teen dropped down from the trees and crushed the soldiers' swords with one swing of a huge log. The soldiers ran away screaming, dropping their now useless accordion bent weapons. Another soldier went after the teen with the swords but his pike was knocked from his hand. The pike knocked out another soldier that Sokka was charging. I heard Sokka groan in annoyance, "Man!" By this time the guy I was fighting had recovered. I shifted so fast that his sword dug into the ground throwing up a wave of dirt. His eyes widened in shock as my knee came up in his face. He stumbled backwards and with a flip and twist I jumped over his head and used his back to push off.

The boy knocked out another soldier and stumbled straight in front of me. "Hey," He smirked and took the twig out of his mouth.

"Not impressed." I say in response and Niki barks at him.

"You just took out a whole army almost single-handed!" Aang says walking up to us.

"Army?" Sokka scoffed in disbelief. "There were only, like, twenty guys!"

"My name is Jet, and these are my Freedom Fighter, Sneers, Longshot, Smellerbee, Kane, The Duke and Pipsqueak." He pointed to each of them as he spoke.

Aang walked up to The Duke and Pipsqueak and looked down at the boy with the helmet, "Pipsqueak, that's a funny name."

"You think my name is funny?" The musclier teen asked in a deep voice.

Aang looked up at the big teen and sais, "It's hilarious!"

The older started to laugh and Aang joined in until he slapped him on the back Aang fell forward. Stunned for a moment, Aang stopped laughing but lifted his head from the ground and started to laugh again. I shook my head and looked around the camp. I saw Katara talking to Jet and Sokka sulking off to the side. Momo flew down and landed on my shoulder chattering.

"Nice lemur," Kane said walking up to me, "and ugh is that a fox?"

"Close it's actually an Artic Foxbear," I respond.

"Never heard of it," he said crouching down to rub her ears.

"But. There was a but there."

He stands up laughing,' that there was. I was going to say that I heard of you but decided that might be a little creepy."

"Definitely," I say smiling.

"My name's Kane," he held out his hand and I shook it.

"Suki's brother."

"Yeah. Wait, What? How did you?" He said confused dropping my hand.

"You look like her," I respond. It's true that he looks like her he has the same light brown hair and green eyes and even his attitude is similar to his.

"Hey Jet, these barrels are filled with blasting jelly." The Duke yelled across the clearing, grabbing both of our attention.

"That's a great score." Jet says looking up.

"And these boxes are filled with jelly candy!" Pipsqueak said.

"Also good." Jet said. "Let's not get those mixed up."

"We'll take this stuff back to the hideout." Pipsqueak says.

"You guys have a hideout?" Aang asked Jet in excitement. I raise an eyebrow at Kane and he shrugs sheepily

"You wanna see it?" Jet asks.

"Yes, we wanna see it!" Katara says eagerly, clasping her hand together. Jet gestured for us to follow him.

00100100

"We're here." Jet says.

"Where, there's nothing here!" Sokka said skeptically.

"Hold this." Jet says, handing Sokka a rope with a loop on the end.

"Why?" Sokka asked, taking it. "What's this do?" He lets out a startled scream as the rope quickly pulled him up through the branches answering his question.

"Aang?" Jet offers one to him.

"I'll get up on my own." Aang says and bends himself up into the canopy.

''Grab a hold of me, Katara'' Jet tells her holding out his hand. She takes it and their pulled up into the trees as well.

"You next," Kane says with a cocky grin. I take the rope from his hand.

"Nice place you got!" Aang yells to Jet as he pasts us on a zipline.

"It's beautiful up here." Katara gasped.

"It's beautiful and more importantly the Fire Nation can't find us." Jet says.

"They'd love to find you. Wouldn't they, Jet?" Smellerbee asks.

"It's not going to happen, Smellerbee."

"Why does the Fire Nation want to find you?" Katara asked as Aang flew past on another zip line.

"I guess you could say I've been causing them a little trouble." Jet said and Aang flew past on another line. "See, they took over a nearby Earth Kingdom town a few years back."

"We've been ambushing they're troop, cutting off they're supply lines, and doing anything we can to mess with em." Pipsqueak said puffing out his chest.

"One day, we'll drive the Fire Nation out of here for good and free that town." Jet said.

"That's so brave." Katara says blushing.

"Yeah, nothings braver than a guy in a tree house." Sokka said sarcastically.

"Don't pay any attention to my brother." Katara says.

"It's no problem. You probably had a rough day." Jet responds.

"So, you all live here?" Katara asked.

"That's right. Longshot over there, his town got burned down by the Fire Nation. And we found The Duke and Kane trying to steal our food. I don't think Duke ever really had a home."

"What about you?" Katara asks and Jet stopped.

"Fire Nation killed my parents. I was only eight years old. That day changed me forever."

"Sokka and I lost our mother to the Fire Nation."

"I'm so sorry, Katara."

00100100

"Today, we struck another blow against the Fire Nation swine." Jet stood up holding his cup high and the Freedom Fighters cheered. "I got a special joy from the look on one soldier's face when The Duke dropped down on his helmet and rode him like a wild hog monkey." The Duke got up and started to walk around on the table, waving his arms.

"Now, the Fire Nation thinks they don't have to worry about a couple of kids hiding in the trees. Maybe they're right." Freedom Fighters booed. "Or maybe they're dead wrong." Everyone cheered.

"Hey Jet, nice speech." Katara tells him when he sits down.

"Thanks." Jet nodded. "By the way, I was really impressed with you and Aang. That was some great bending I saw out there today."

"Well, he's great." Katara blushed. "He's the Avatar. I could use some more training..."

"Avatar huh?" Jet asked. "Very nice."

"Thanks Jet." Aang says smiling.

"So, I might know a way that you and Aang could help in our struggle..." Jet said.

"Unfortunately, we have to leave tonight." Sokka stood and started to walk away.

"Sokka, you're kidding me! I needed you on an important mission tomorrow."

Sokka froze mid step and turned around. "What mission?"

00100100

"Sokka! Look what The Duke gave me." Aang said running up. He pulled out a little spark bomb and grinning deviously threw it at Momo's feet and it exploded. Momo hissed and jumped onto the bag. He grabbed a bunch of the bombs and started to throw them at his feet. "Ow! Quit it!"

"Hey Sokka, is Jet back?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, he's back. But we're leaving." Sokka says.

"What?" Aang asks.

"But I made him this hat." Katara said while pulling out a very ugly orange hat with a flower on top.

I turned back to Sokka, "You're boyfriend Jet's a thug."

"What! No he's not." Katara says defending Jet.

"He's messed up Katara." Sokka says crossing his arms.

"He's not messed up," Aang said. "He just has a different way of life. I really fun way of life!"

"He beat and robbed a harmless old man!" Sokka shot back. I push up away from the wall

"Sokka-"I started to say.

"I want to hear Jet's side of the story." Katara cut me off angrily.

00100100

"Sokka you told them what happened but you didn't mention that the guy was Fire Nation?" Jet asks.

"No, he conveniently left that part out." Katara said glaring at Sokka.

"Fine. But even if he was Fire Nation, he was a harmless civilian." Sokka defended himself.

"He was an assassin, Sokka." Jet said while pulling a knife out. There was a soft whoosh as he threw the knife at the table and a thump as it stuck in it. "See? There's a compartment for poison in the knife." He unscrewed the end of the knife showing us a vial. "He was sent to eliminate me. You helped save my life Sokka."

"I knew there was an explanation!" Katara said.

"I didn't see any knife." Sokka glared.

"That's because he was concealing it." Jet said.

"See Sokka?" Katara said smugly. "I'm sure you just didn't notice the knife."

"There was no knife." Sokka said determinedly, "I'm going back to the hut and packing my things."

Sokka left the hut and Jet stood up. "Tell me you guys aren't leaving yet. I really need your help."

"What can we do?" Aang asked eagerly.

"The Fire Nation is planning on burning down our forest-" Jet said "If you and Katara use water bending to fill the reservoir, we could fight the fires. But if you leave now, they'll destroy the whole valley." I shared a look with Aang and Katara.

00100100

We followed Katara into our hut and saw Sokka packing our gear. "We can't leave now with the Fire Nation about to burn down a forest." Katara said.

"I'm sorry Katara." Sokka said. "Jet's very smooth, but we can't trust him."

"You know what I think? You're jealous that he's a better warrior and a better leader!" Katara accused.

"Katara, I'm not jealous of Jet. It's just that my instincts-"

"My instincts tell me we need to stay a little longer and help Jet. Come on, Aang." Katara interrupts him.

"Sorry Sokka." Aang said before following Katara out. Sokka drops his head in defeat.

"Sokka, tell me what really happened," I said crouching down next to him.

He looked up eagerly, "you believe me."

I nodded my head, "I can tell that Jet is lying even about the forest being burned down and water ever he is really up to it's not good."

00100100

Sokka woke me up with a light hand on my shoulder. We peeked out of the hut and saw that Jet was taking the wagon and its barrels of blasting jelly somewhere. We sneak down after them and sticking to the shadows follow them. They eventually stopped at a cliff overlooking the dam and town.

"Now listen, you are not to blow the dam until I give the signal," Jet said. "I the reservoir isn't full, the Fire Nation troops could survive."

"But what about the people in the town. Won't they get wiped out too?" The Duke asked and Jet placed a hand on the young boy's shoulder.

"Look Duke, that's the price of ridding this area of the Fire Nation." Jet said and turned to Longshot. "Now, don't blow the dam until I give the signal, got it?" Longshot nodded. Sokka shifts back and I begin to follow.

Smellerbee's voice stopped me short and I hold as still as I can "Where do you think you're going pony-tail?" She and Pipsqueak pull Sokka into the clearing never realizing I was there.

"Sokka I'm glad you decided to join us." Jet said with a smirk. They threw him to the grown and Sokka struggled to his feet.

"I heard your plan is to destroy the earth kingdom town."

"Our plan is to rid the valley of the Fire Nation." Jet said.

"There are people living there Jet. Mothers and fathers and children."

"We can't win without making some sacrifices."

"You lied to Aang and Katara about the forest fire!" Sokka accused him.

"Because they don't understand the demands of war. Not like you and I do." He replied.

"I do understand." Sokka says stepping forward. "I understand there's nothing you won't do to get what you want."

"I was hoping you'd have an open mind, but I can see you've made your choice." Jet grabbed Sokka's wrist with his swords, keeping him from running. "I can't let you warn Katara and Aang. Take him for a walk, a long walk."

"You won't get away with this Jet" Sokka yelled at Jet as he was pulled away but I heard his message.

"Cheer up Sokka. We are going to win a great victory against the Fire Nation today." Jet said.

00100100

I run towards the hideout to warn Katara and Aang hoping I'm not too late. I had stayed in the brush until I could get away safely. I growled low and ran faster reaching the small clearing that lead up into the hideout. I dodge around a tree and run straight into Kane.

"Wow there," he says steadying me. "What's going on?"

"Don't pretend that you don't know," I growl at him.

"What are you talking about?" he asks confused.

I look at him and realize he really doesn't know. "Jet is planning on blowing the dam after Katara and Aang fill it with water."

"Jet wouldn't do that," Kane says unsure.

"Yeah well he is. Now where's Aang and Katara."

"They left with him an hour ago," he says. I shake my head in defeat and drop to the ground placing my head in my hands. He drops his hand on my shoulder and I look up to meet his eyes. He wears a determined expression, his mouth frowning and his eyes like hardened flint. "I'll help," he says simply. I feel a surge of hope and rise to my feet with renewed vigor.

"We need to find Katara and Aang first and then we can find Jet," I say flicking both my fans into my hands. His eyes meet mine and I know we both where the same expression.

00100100

We reached the cliff that over looked the dam and looked up as Aang's staff clatters to the ground directly in front of us. Aang was descending through the trees swiftly using airbending to slow his descent a little. Jet used his swords to swing on a branch and kicked him in the back. Aang flew into a branch and dropped to the ground next to his staff. Jet drops to the ground and suddenly Kane is no longer by my side.

He charges forward and punches Jet straight in the face. Jet reels back but before he can recover his balance Katara hits him with multiple water blasts and freezes him to the tree.

"Why, Jet?" Katara asked. "I can't believe I trusted you. You lied to me. You're sick and I trusted you!"

A bird call resonated through the trees and I looked away from Jet towards where I thought the sound was coming from. Jet whistled a similar tune back and Kane growled like a polar beardog. "What are you doing?" Katara demanded.

"You're too late." Jet answers.

"No." Katara whispers. Aang unfurls his glider and jumped into the air. He crashed back down since the webbing on the wings was ripped. Katara ran up to him and he whispered, "Sokka's still out there. He's our only chance." I shake my head sadly remembering that Sokka had been captured.

"Come on Sokka. I'm sorry I ever doubted you. Please..." Katara whispers

I saw a flaming arrow arch through the air and whispered, "No..."

The dam exploded with a boom and the water rushed down the valley towards the town. The wave completely enveloped the village.

"Sokka didn't make in time." Aang said softly.

"All those people. Jet, you monster!" Katara cried turning to face Jet.

"This was a victory, Katara." Jet said. "Remember that. The Fire Nation is gone and this valley will be safe." Kane stepped up from beside me his fist raised

"It will be safe, without you." I turn when I hear Sokka's familiar voice as he guided Appa over to us.

"Sokka!" Katara exclaimed.

"I warned the villagers of your plan, just in time." Sokka said.

"What!" Jet yelled.

"At first, they didn't believe me." Sokka started, "The Fire Nation soldiers assumed I was a spy but one man vouched for me. The old man you attacked. He urged them to trust me, and we got everyone out in time."

"Sokka you fool! We could've freed this valley!" Jet yelled, straining against the ice that trapped him to the tree.

"Who would be free? Everyone would be dead." Sokka said and we climbed onto Appa.

"You traitor!" Jet yelled.

"No Jet. You became the traitor when you stopped protecting innocent people." Sokka said in response.

"Katara, please help me." Jet begged from the tree.

"Good bye Jet." Katara climbed up on Appa. There was a loud cracking sound as Kane punched Jet in the face again knocking him out and breaking his nose.

"I'm coming with you guys," he said and walked towards us. I helped him climb into the saddle and Sokka whipped the reigns.

"Yip yip!"

Aang leaned over the saddle and spoke to Sokka, "We thought you were going to the dam. How come you went to the town instead?"

"Let me guess. Your instincts told you." Katara said with a smile.

"Hey, sometimes they're right." Sokka said proudly.

"Um, Sokka. You know you're going the wrong way, right." Aang says chuckling.

"And sometimes they're wrong." Sokka said, pulling on the reigns to turn us around.

**So how did you guys like Kane? Please review – gets down on knees and gives puppy dog eyes and begs- I'm serious it would be amazing if you could review and I'd even write faster.**


	12. The Great Divide Dream? Memory?

**I absolutely hate this episode in the show so I decided to change it. The Gaang still travel through the canyon but ... Well, you should just read it. YEAH I got reviews -does a happy dance- also I should tell you that one of my friends is going to help me with this story soon. His name is Leonightis. Now on with the story.**

"Zoe," Hei-Bai greets me. I nod my head in greeting and walk forward to stand next to him. Avatar Kyoshi is turned away from us looking out over the canyon dubbed the Great Divide by humans.

"This is your final test," Kyoshi began, " Hei-Bai is giong to carry you down into the canyon your goal is to return to this piont. Several spirits are down their and will be trying to catch you." She turns to face me.

"Sounds fun," I say. "So what are we waiting for again?" Kyoshi laughed at my eagerness stepping forward to blind fold me. When she was done she helped me onto Hie-Bai. I felt his muscle shift under my legs as he took off running. I looped my hands into his soft black and white fur so I wouldn't fall off.

"We're here," the spirit grumbled. "Count to a 100 the begin." I sigh and slip off his back to the ground crosslegged. I start counting outload but trail off into silence finshing the count in my head. I undo the blindfold and look around. Tan walls of stone rose up on every side reflecting the setting sun. I sniff the air and listen to the sounds for awhile. Finally I rise to my feet and choose a direction to head in. I move quickly at some points stopping to sniff the air for any other spirits. A soft scent drifts to me and the soft sound of footsteps. The Painted Lady I guess and move slowier than before but still fast. I watch as she comes around the corner of a rock unaware that I am there.I move quickly and quietly sneak up behind her.

"I wonder if she is passed this point yet," she says glancing at one of the trails. I watch to see if she looks at any others when she doesn't I grin. She just told me what direction I need to go. My tail flicks gently and push off the ground launching myself towards her. She whips around to face me but I'm faster and run around her before she can turn all the way around. I hear the swish of the water seconds before it slaps me in the back. I fall forward and roll with the impact coming back to my feet. During the roll I grab a rock and through it back behind me. I hear her gasp of pain as the rock hits her but don't stop to see the actually result. I push forward faster in an all out sprint weaving around some rocks and jumping over others.

I come to a stop and put my hands on my knees breathing heavily. I catch my breath and straighten back up. "I wonder what those sounds were?" I hear the steely rasp of Fang's voice and creep forward quietly. He's standing in the entry way of an opening in the rock. I frown lightly and then turn in a slow circle until I find the sun. I remember where the sun was when I was overlooking the canyon which means so far I'm going in the right direction but Fang in an attempt to trick me is blocking the wrong passage way. I huff quietly and then turn back to the dragon. There's a passage on the left that seems to be heading in the right direction. I take a deep breath crouch down low to give more strength to my lunge. I sprint forward fast aiminng for the center tunnel that Fang is blocking. The blue dragon looks up as I charge. I drop down to the ground sliping under his belly and with a quick manuver I twist the slide to the left hand tunnel. I push down with hand pushing myself back to me feet. I only run forward a few feet before Fang breathes fire at me. I dive forward my hands hit the ground, I somersault forward and his fire flies above me warming my back.

I realize when I come up out of the roll that my cloack is on fire. I pull it off and drop it on to the ground the smoking stinging my lungs and eyes. I cut off a hacking cough and continue forward. Knowing that the dragon's fire would be a beacon to all the other spirit's I need to get as far ahead as I can before they catch up. I round the corner of a stone pillar and stood gaping in shock at the canyon wall rising above my head. I let out a cheer and look for a route to the top to finish the test.

I start forward when what I took to be a boulder rises up I front of me. Color flashes through the once tan fur turning the wolf that is in front of me gold and red like fire. "Umm.. Hi, Agni," I say to the sun spirit. The wolf looks down at me with red eyes.

"You fail this test, Zoe," he growls and crouches low.

"Not yet I don't," I whisper and surge forward justas he begins to pounce I land on his back and use the mometum of his rearing to throw me into the air. my bady slams into the stone wall with an audibly thump I start to slide back down but manage to dig my fingers into a ridge of stone. Agni lets out a howl of anger as I start pulling myself up the cliff. Finally I roll onto the ground at the top of the cliff gasping for breath. I let out a soft howl of shock when i'm doused head to toe in water. "What was that for?" I sputter.

"You were on fire," Kyoshi said simply relaxing from her waterbending stance.

"Well done Zoe," Hei-Bai says walking up beside the Avatar, "you have completed the final test." I whoop loudly jumping to my feet.

00100100

I wake up with a gasp of shock and sit up. Was that a dream or a ... memory?

**That is a very good question. Why don't you guys tell me what you think is it a amazing dream or a breath taking memory you tell me. Also the GAang actually went through the Great Divide but because I hate the episode with gusto I decided to change it a bit I hoped you liked it. Sayarnara, don't forget to review.**

**-LSC**


	13. The Storm

**LSC-Alright my friend Leonightis is joining us today. Say Hi, Leo.**

**Leo- Hey, hey everybody what's shackin'**

**LSC- Leo, are you being weird on purpose**

**Leo- What do you mean? I'm just acting like myself.**

**LSC- Okay then. So I'll do the disclaimer this time. Wow I just realized I've never done a disclaimer for this story. We do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender but we do own Zoe, Niki, and Kane.**

-Zoe's POV-

Niki ran across me waking me up with a start. "Huh? Uh, what's going on? Did we get capture again?" Sokka asks with a loud yawn

"Who took us here?" Kane says.

"I give him a strange look and say, "We flew here on Appa remember?"

He replies, "Sorry, must be tired or something."

"It's nothing. I just had a bad dream. Go back to sleep." Aang says.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Sokka says snuggling back down into his sleeping bag.

"Are you alright Aang?" Katara asks.

"I'm ok." Aang murmurs.

"You seem to be having a lot of nightmares lately, you wanna tell me about it?"

"I think I just need some rest."

"You guys want to hear about my dream?" Sokka asks but he's met with silence. "That's ok. I didn't want to talk about it anyway."

"Sokka," I say.

"Yeah," he responds.

"Shut up."

00100100

"Look at those clear skies buddy." Aang said waving his hand in the air. The sky was cloudless and there was no wind. "It's going to be some smooth flying."

"Well, we better smoothly fly ourselves to a market, cause we're out of food." Katara said walking up Appa's tail to load the saddle.

"Guys, wait, this was in my dream. We shouldn't go to the market." Sokka said panicked.

"What happened in your dream?" Katara asked curious at his reaction that might keep him from his favorite thing.

"Food eats people!" Sokka's eyes widen and he clenches his hands into claws. I rolled my eyes and start to ignore him.

"Also, Momo could talk." Sokka said turning to Momo. "You said some very unkind things."

"Right, while Sokka is losing it lets eat," Kane says

"That's a great idea but we'd have to get the food first," I say and roll my eyes again.

00100100

Aang leaned on a stall while Katara looks over the fruits in it. Katara inspects each of the fruits carefully and the shopkeeper is getting frustrated, "Ah, it's good, it's perfect, I'm telling you!"

"I don't know if I like the sound of that swishing." Katara said, shaking the fruit so the juice swished around inside.

"Swishing means it's ripe!" the shopkeeper snaps, waving her hands. "It's the ripe juices swishing around, huh?"

"I think it's true, Katara, swishing means it's ripe. "Aang says walking over to her.

"I just realized that we're out of money anyway." Katara said and replaced the fruit on the stand. The lady snatched back our basket and as we past she kicked Sokka in the butt.

"Out of food and out of money, now what are we supposed to do?" Sokka asked rubbing his butt.

"You two could get a job, smart guy." Katara said her hands on her hips. We hear an old woman arguing with an old man and turn around to look.

"We shouldn't go out there!" the old woman half yelled. "Please, the fish can wait." She pleaded. "There's going to be a terrible storm."

"Ah, you're crazy." The old man snapped, waving his hand dismissingly. "It's a nice day. No clouds, no wind, no nothing, so quit you're nagging, woman."

"Maybe we should find some shelter?" Aang suggested his voice shaky.

"Are you kidding shelter from what," Sokka says.

"My joints say there's going to be a storm! A bad one!" the old woman argued.

"Well, it's your joints against my brain." The old man said.

"Then I hope your brain can find someone else to haul that fish, cause I ain't coming!"

"Then I'll find a new fish hauler and pay him double what you got! How do you like that?"

"Hey Sokka, there's a job." Kane pointed out to Sokka

"You're hired!" the old man exclaimed pointing at the two warriors before smirking smugly at the lady.

"What?" Sokka asked feeling are stares, turning back to us. "You said to get a job, and he's paying double." Aang, Katara, and I share a three way glance.

"Double? Who told you that nonsense?" The fisherman said, raising an eyebrow.

"You said you would get new fishers and pay them double," Kane says back.

"Did not," the man shot back.

00100100

"Sokka, Kane, maybe this isn't such a good idea. Look at the sky?" Aang gestured to the dark clouds rolling in.

Sokka said carrying a wooden crate onto the boat, "I said I was going to do this job. I can't back out just because of some bad weather."

"The boy with the tattoos has some sense. You should listen to him." The old woman said walking away.

"Boy with tattoos?" the fisherman said slowly, "Air bender tattoos... Well, I'll be a hog-monkey's uncle! You're the Avatar, ain't ya?"

"That's right." Katara grinned and Aang gave a small smile.

"Well don't be so smiley about it." The old man said angrily and I frowned. "The Avatar disappeared for a hundred years! You turned your back on the world!" He poked Aang's chest with a gnarled finger and Aang took a step back.

"Don't yell at him!" Katara snapped, stepping in front of Aang. "Aang would never turn his back on anyone!"

"Oh, he wouldn't, huh?" the old man asked sarcastically. "Then I guess I must have imagined the last hundred years of war and suffering."

"You don't know anything old man," I growl stepping forward.

"Aang is the bravest person I know! He has done nothing but help people and save lives since I met him. It's not his fault he disappeared. Right Aang?" Katara asks. Aang takes a step back. When he didn't reply Katara turned around and Aang took another step away, "Aang what's wrong?"

He unfurled his glider and jumped into the air. The fisherman decided to make it worse, "That's right! Keep flying!"

"You're a horrible old man," Katara yelled. We ran past him to Appa and climbed up. "Appa yip yip," Katara said purposely twisting the reins so the backwash from Appa taking off soaked the old man.

"Hey, the left without saying good bye," Sokka complained.

"You're friends ain't to polite are they," the man said

"I know," Sokka says, this one time I-"

Ya ya ya," the man began," get below deck.

00100100

"I'm sorry for running away." Aang said quietly, without turning to face us.

"It's okay. That fisherman was way out of line."

"Actually, he wasn't." Aang's head was bowed.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked, crouching down next to him.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Aang looked at her briefly before turning away.

"It has to do with your dream, doesn't it?" I ask putting my arms around his shoulders. "Talk to us."

"Well, it's kind of a long story." Appa growled at him and Aang turned to pat his nose.

"I'm going to try to get a fire going." Katara said.

We soon had a small fire going and Katara and I were mostly dry.

"I'll never forget the day the monks told me I was the Avatar." he started looking up; "I was playing with some other kids just outside the south wall. I was trying to teach them how to do the air scooter."

-Aang's Flashback -

"First you form a ball," I quickly rotated my hands to make a ball out of air," then you have to get on really quick." I jumped onto the ball quickly. I laughed as I rode the ball around the training area.

"Ok, here it goes turn."

"Quick, get on!" He tried to jump on but he lost his balance and started to spin around on it. It eventually dispersed and he landed on the ground with a thud. "You kind of have to balance on it like it's a top."

"Man, that's hard." He rubbed his head and another of my friends walked up to me and pulled on my shirt, "Where'd you learn that trick Aang?"

"I made it up." I responded.

"Wow!" my friends gasped in awe.

I heard Gyasto call my name, "Aang, come with us we need to speak with you."

00100100

"How do you know it's me?" I asked unsurely.

"We have known you were the Avatar for some time." one of the monks told said bending a rolled up cloth to me. "Do you remember these?" The cloth landed and unrolled in front of me to show four toys. One was a little toy turtle, the other was a propeller, the next was a hog-monkey and the fourth was a hand drum.

"Those were some of my favorite toys when I was little." I said picking up the propeller.

"You choses these among thousands of toys, Aang." the monk said, "The toys you picked were the four Avatar relics. These belonged to Avatar's past, your own past lives."

"I just chose them because they seemed fun." I replied while pulling the cord on the propeller sending it spinning into the air.

"You chose them because they were familiar." he said, watching the propeller fly past.

"Normally, we would have told you of your identity when you turned sixteen." Gyasto said, "But there are troubling signs, storm clouds are gathering."

"I fear that war may be upon us, young Avatar." another monk said frowning.

"We need you, Aang." My guardian said to me and I bowed my head in nervous acceptation.

-End of First Flashback

"So, you were upset that you were the Avatar? Why wouldn't you feel excited about it?"

"Well... I didn't know how to feel. All I knew is that after I found out, everything began changing."

- Another of Aang's Flashbacks -

"Hey, not bad!" I said watching some of the other airbenders riding on air scooters. "You guys have been practicing!"

"Not only that, we made up a game you can play with the air scooters." A boy said laughing.

"Great!" I quickly bent my own scooter but as I got on it the other boys jumped off theirs. I looked at them in confusion, "What's going on?"

"Now that you're the Avatar, it's kind of an unfair advantage for whichever team you're on." A tall boy told me.

"But I'm still the same nothing's changed. So, What, I can't play?"

"That's the only fair way." he said. I let my air scooter disperse and turned around.

"Oh, ok." I walked under the arch to the dorms.

"Sorry, Aang." a younger boy called to me.

00100100

I was playing Pai Sho against Gyasto. I absent-mindedly moved a piece on the board.

"Very interesting move, young one." Gyasto said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. A breeze flowed through the room and my shawl flipped over my eyes.

"Hey!" I laughed when I say that he had switched our pieces and he joined in.

"You're playing games with him?" I heard one of the monks ask from the door. "The Avatar should be training."

"Aang has already trained enough for today." Gyasto said calmly.

"Time is short. Come with me. I must test you on some high level techniques." the other monk said and I reluctantly rose and began to follow the old monk from the room.

"No, as long as I am his guardian, I will decide when he trains and when he gets his butt kicked at Pai Sho." Gyasto said.

-End of Second

"Then, just when I was starting to feel better, something worse happened."

- Another Flashback of Aang's **(LSC-Anyone else getting bored with these flashbacks)**-

"Aang needs to have freedom and fun. He needs to grow up as a normal boy." Monk Gyasto argued.

"Humph!" the strict monk said. "You cannot keep protecting him from his destiny."

"Gyasto, I know you mean well, but you are letting your affection for the boy cloud your judgment." The head monk said with a sigh.

"All I want is what is best for him." Monk Gyasto said.

"But what we need is what's best for the world." the head monk said, "You and Aang must be separated. The Avatar will be sent away to the Eastern Air Temple to complete his training."

Monk Gyasto regretfully bowed his head and my eyes widened in horror. I fled to my room in shock and horror.

-End of the Last Flashback- **(LSC- I promise.)**

"That's awful Aang; I don't know what to say." Katara said and Aang stood up angrily.

"How could they do that to me? They wanted to take away everything I knew and everyone I loved!" The edges of his tattoos started to glow a faint blue and the wind began to thrash wildly around us.

"Whoa! Hot cinders!" Katara gasped jerking back.

"I'm sorry I got so mad." Aang apologized

"You have a right to be angry after the monks sent you away like that." Katara said as he sat down again.

"Well... That's not exactly what happened." I confessed in shame, not wanting to meet her eyes. "I was afraid and confused; I didn't know what to do. I never saw Gyasto again."

"Aang described the storm that pulled him into the water trapping him in the ice. "Next thing I knew, I was waking up in your arms after you found us in the iceberg."

"You ran away." I said simply.

"And then the Fire Nation attacked our Temple. My people needed me and I wasn't there to help."

"You don't know what would've-" Katara began

"The world needed me and I wasn't there to help."

"Aang…"

"The fisherman was right." He said angrily, "I did turn my back on the world."

"You're being too hard on yourself." Katara said in a reassuring way. "Even if you did run away, I think it was meant to be. If you had stayed, you would have been killed along with all the other air benders."

"You don't know that." He said sourly, refusing to meet our gazes.

"I know it's meant to be this way. The world needs you now. You give people hope."

"Help! Oh, please help!" The old woman from earlier yelled, running into the cave

"It's okay, you're safe." Katara said.

"But my husband isn't." The elderly woman said.

"What do you mean? Where's Sokka and Kane?"

"They haven't returned." The old woman said, visibly distraught. "They should've been back by now, and this storm is becoming a typhoon. They're caught out at sea."

"I'm going to find them." Aang stood and started to walk to the cave entrance.

"We're going with you." Katara said and dragging me after her.

"I'm staying here!" The fisherman's wife said stubbornly and sat by the fire.

"We'll be back soon, I promise." Aang told the lady before jumping on Appa.

-Kane POV-

"I'm too young to die!" Sokka cried, holding onto a rope as the waves roared and thrashed the boat around.

"I'm not, but I still don't wanna." The old man said while holding on to another. I let out a fain heroic whimper as a wave crashed over the side of the ship. I looked up and saw Appa flying close to the boat. I gasped as lightning struck the mast and it began to fall toward us. Suddenly Aang bent up geysers of water cutting the mast in half. "Hang onto the rope!" he told us before jumping onto Appa's head. He tied the rope to one of Appa's horn and the bison swung them onto his back. Zoe grabbed my arm as soon as I landed in the saddle. We looked up at Aang who was smiling in relief. I gasped as a huge wave towered over us. Appa was forced under the water and we held onto the sides of the saddle. I'm not sure what happened next but just as my vision began to blur we were all swept back onto Appa as the giant bison launched into the air.

00100100

"Oh, you're alive!" the old woman gasped and ran to hug her husband. "You owe this boy an apology!"

"He doesn't have to apologize." Aang said shrugging.

"Uh, what if instead of an apology, I give him a free fish and we'll call it even?" The elderly fisherman asked.

"Actually, I don't eat meat."

"Fish ain't meat." The old man grumbled.

"Seriously, you're still gonna pay us right?" Sokka asked, walking up to him with his hand outstretched. The man dropped two fish into his hand and Sokka squealed in disapproval.

"Uh," The old man said, walking up to Aang and Katara, "If you weren't here, well, I guess I wouldn't be either. Thank you for saving my life, Avatar."

"Do you hear that? It's stopped raining." Sokka said from the front of the cave. I grinned and ran outside, with my friends and the fisherman. Sunlight shone through the clouds in large beams that shimmered on the white waves. It was beautiful until Appa shook all the water off him, "Appa!" we cried. Suddenly Niki howled a low keening sound. I glanced at the small animal then realized with a gasp what was wrong.

"Where's Zoe?"

**LSC- Don't you just love cliffies, Leo? Leo? Where did you go Leo?**


	14. Legend of the Blue Spirit

**Sorry for my long absence. I don't own A:TLA but I do own Zoe and Kane.**

-Zoe POV-

You know how people say their life flashes before their eyes as their dying. Well, it's not so much as your life as it faces. Faces of the ones you love and care for. Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Kane were there along with many more that I don't even remember. I felt sick seeing all of these unfamiliar faces but also strangely calm.

Suddenly with a jolt the faces vanished and I landed on hands and knees. "Zoe," I look up as a warm hand touches my shoulder. "Kyoshi?" I ask confused.

"Yes my little fox," she said flicking … wow, what? I had the ears and tail of a fox. She must have seen my flinch because she laughed as she pulled me to my feet.

"Why do I have-"

"Its part of what you are," she cuts me off.

"And that would **_be_**?"

"Something for you to remember on your own," Kyoshi replies smoothly. I sigh and one of my ears flicks. "I'm actually here to remind you of the Legend of the Blue Spirit."

"I know the legend it's actually one of the only things I haven't forgotten."

"Good because

"Good because you'll need it," she replied. I give her a skeptic glance and she sighed. "Oh, alright," she waved her hand through the air and the scene quickly changed. We were standing in a Fire Nation keep and standing in front of one of the stone doors was Aang. Soldiers surrounded him trapping him against the wall. Someone in the group shouted something about capturing the avatar alive. I jerk slightly as a man wearing a blue mask with white tusks flicked his duel swords up underneath Aang's throat. I realize right before the door opens what the man was trying to do. The scene dissolved back and I shook my head.

"What was that?" I ask.

"That would be someone dressed as the Blue Spirit," Kyoshi said then changed the subject. "The real reason I am here though is to tell you that when you are in need of help listen to the wind that doesn't exist."

"I don't understand."

"You will eventually and now it is time to wake up."

-Kane's POV (The next morning)-

I stir the fire with a stick and brush the handle of my dual swords with one hand. I glance up as Aang comes in from outside and sits dejectedly in front of the fire. "You okay Aang?" I ask.

"Hmm, what? Oh I'm fine," he says distractedly.

"Wanna talk about it?" I ask just as Katara and Sokka walk in.

"Well," he says slowly, "have you ever heard of the Blue Spirit."

"Why do you want to know Aang?" Katara says sitting next to him.

"Oh no reason," he replies evasively.

"Well, there is a legend out there about the Blue Spirit," Katara eventually replied.

"I remember that story," I say," my mother told it to me and Suki when we were little."

"It's just a story," Sokka said dropping down between me and Aang.

"Sokka," Katara chided," it's not just a story and if I remember correctly it was the one thing you loved more then food."

"Ugh guys," Aang said.

"Yeah well," Sokka said unable to come up with a good come back, "I was just a little kid. I didn't know any better."

"Guys," Aang said again before Katara could start in on Sokka, "you mind telling me this story thing now."

"Actually Aang we should probably get moving head to the next destination so Zoe can find us." Sokka says before I can say anything.

-Zoe POV-

I groan loudly as I wake up feeling like I had been run over by a herd of saber tooth moose-lions. I open my eyes and sit up in shock when I realize where I am. The metal of the walls and the smooth rocking motion tells me I'm on a ship but the red flame design reveals it as a Fire Nation ship and I can guess easily who it belongs to. I touch my sleeve quickly to check for my fans but their gone. I stand up from the thin mat I was laying on and immediately notice I'm barefoot. The door makes grinding noise as it is opened and Iroh walks in. "Oh your awake … ginseng tea?" he asks.

"What no frozen frogs?" I say sarcastically.

"Frogs? … That are frozen?" he says then turns to the door, "someone get us frozen frogs."

I shift silently," I know you aren't here to just talk about tea and frozen frogs."

Iroh smiles and says," you're a smart girl… let me get prince Zuko."

"Not like I'm going anywhere," I mumble. Iroh glances down at my bare feet before walking away.

"Prince Zuko," he yells upon exiting the cell and I can see the guards exchanging looks before the door closes with a snap.

00100100

I trace the white flower on my wrist absentmindedly as I think about what Kyoshi told me. For the one thousandth time I ask myself, 'who am I?" The door opens and Iroh walks in closely followed by Zuko. I pull my sleeve over the mark on my wrist and shoot a quick glare at Zuko before turning my attention to Iroh.

"Unfortunately we couldn't find any frozen frogs." Iroh says and Zuko gives him a strange look. "Now Prince Zuko tell her how she came to be on your ship."

Zuko crosses his arms defiantly. Iroh gives him a pleading look then randomly holds up a pair of slippers. "Fine," he growls and turns to me.

-Kane PoV-

I watch Sokka flip the map around several times until finally I go over and flip the map right side up. I point at a spot, "We're here."

"I knew that," he says defensively.

"Sokka, give the map to Kane," Katara said.

Sokka twists away, "No."

"Give it,"" I grab at the map and manage to catch the edge. Sokka tries to jerk it away and we start a tug of war with it. There's a soft tearing sound. "Sokka stop you're going to rip it."

"No, I won't." The map tears right through the middle as Sokka and I fall backwards. We land at opposite ends of the saddle each with half the map.

"You idiots tore the map!" Katara exclaims.

"Forget the map there's a town right there," Aang say pointing. He jerks Appa's reins toward the ground.

-Zoe PoV-

I lie back on the thin mat and think about the storm. I hope everyone's okay. Iroh walks into the room suddenly and I sit up quickly.

"I thought you might like to join the crew and me for Music Night, Miss Zoe," he says.

"Sure, but only if you stop calling me Miss," I say standing up and stepping into the slippers that Iroh gave me earlier.

"You are not one for titles?" he asks leading me onto the deck.

I scrunch my nose up, "not really, no." I join the circle of Fire Nation soldiers and receive several glares from the crew members. I listen to the instruments and several of the crew members get up to sing including Iroh – horrible off key I might add – until Iroh finally asks me to singing.

"No no no," I say quietly holding up my hands and shaking my head.

"Please Miss Zoe," Iroh pleads. Several soldiers notice how uncomfortable I am and then join in on Iroh's pleading. I shake my head and the get an idea.

"I can't sing but I can tell you a story. Or I guess I should say legend."

-Kane PoV-

"My mother always had a special way of starting the story." I shift silently on the ground and pull my stick from the fire. The glowing tip grows cold as I write 'Legend of the Blue Spirit' on the ground.

"I'm going to tell you a story that took place 80 years ago. It's a story about love and betrayal as well as heartache and friendship. I am going to tell you the…" I pause for dramatic effect," Legend of the Blue Spirit"

-Legend of the Blue Spirit-

No one remembers the names of the people spoken of in this legend but it is believed that the girl's name was Song for it is said that she could sing a song so sweet that even the wolf-vipers were enchanted by her. As it happens her song was the real reason why a man became a spirit. One day the boy we now know as the Blue Spirit was hunting with his best friend. They hadn't gone far when they heard a sweet song blowing through the trees. The followed the sound to a small pond nestled in the trees feeding bread crumbs to turtle-ducks. She had heard the soft approach of the young hunters and looked up but never once stopped singing her song. Both the Blue Spirit and his friend thought she was so beautiful that she must be royalty and bowed to her. With a soft smile she asked why they would bow to her. "With your looks and a voice like that you couldn't be anything but royalty," his friend replied. The girl was extremely flattered by this and the three of them became close friends. They would travel to the woods nearly every day and Song would sing for them. But alas because this could not last because soon the Blue Spirit realized he was in love with her. The Blue Spirit went out to the woods alone directly after that day and picked a bunch of wildflowers to give her. But as it happened he would never have a chance to tell her of his love because when he got back he found her kissing his best friend under the bloomed flowers of a cherry blossom tree. He grew angry and went to Song's father to inform him of what his daughter was doing knowing full well that her father would not approve.

Weeks later Song's father was found dead lying face down in the stream covered in horrendous burns. Everyone in the village blamed the Blue Spirit's friend because he was known to be a firebender. Later with his old friend arrested Blue Spirit felt that he finally had a chance to be with Song but the girl was so upset at her father's death that all he could do was comfort her. Blue Spirit blamed his friend for Song's despair and traveled to the prison that he knew his friend was at. Dressed all in black he donned a blue mask with white tusks and strapped a pair of shuang dao swords to his back. In the dead of night he snuck into the prison and rescued his friend but only to declare a duel when they were free. Blue Spirit's friend was loathe to attack but had to defend himself from Blue Spirit's sword. In the heat of battle Blue Spirit's friend shouted that he had not killed Song's father which left a series of unanswered questions.

**This is not a ZukoxOC fanfiction. Once again I'm sorry for my long absence and the short chapter. This chapter didn't come out the way I wanted it to unfortunately and I had to leave out several important parts that I'll put in somewhere else or reveal in flashbacks. Also there is more to the legend but I've been having a tough time writing it so I may or may not write more parts in there somewhere else.**

**-LSC**


	15. Important! Pease Read!

**I hate to this do but I'm rewriting this story. Partly because it's not coming out the way I want it to. I'm not sure what I'm going to rename the rewrite so you guys are free to give me suggestions. I'm going to keep my OC characters being Kane, Niki, and Zoe but Zoe's name is going to be changed to Lukari. Thank you for reading this story I hope to have the rewritten version out soon and I'll promise it'll be better than this version.**

**Your Loving Author-Littlespottedcat**

**P.S. Leo, I'll contact you when I'm at a spot that we can start writing together again.**


End file.
